A Study in PONDlock
by Ameliapondsmith
Summary: First crossover fanfic. The Doctor goes to ask his old friend John Watson for a favour with Amy. Amy goes with The Doctor to meet Sherlock and John in the cafe. First Chapter (much more still to come)
1. First Meetings

A Study in PONDLOCK

"Come along Pond!" The Doctor shouted excitedly as he twirled around the TARDIS console, flicking switches and fixing his dark burgundy bow tie.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Amy questioned, playfully hanging off the TARDIS console, pendulum swinging her left foot like a lead weight backwards and forwards.

"We're off to see an old friend of mine!" The Doctor said ecstatically, flicking more buttons and dancing excitedly as he spun Amy round in a pirouette, making Amy giggle like a toddler as her hair whipped her lightly around the face, tangling together as she spluttered to get free of her tangled copper locks.

"An old...friend?" Amy questioned, emphasising the last word. She had stopped spinning now he had piqued her curiosity. Amy heard the TARDIS make an involuntary squeak, also decidedly unsure of The Doctors friend. Amy knew one piece of information about The Doctor's so called friends...most of them usually turned out to be enemies.

"Yes a friend, can't a Time lord have friends?" The Doctor asked bemused as he started to sulk like a child, pausing for a moment as he turned the zig zag plotter to 9 and turned the taps to cold. Amy looked away slightly and rolled her eyes with worry, forgetting the reflection panel was right in front of her.

"Oh Pond you've got that look on your face again, I can assure you he is perfectly harmless" The Doctor said stretching his coordinating burgundy braces and giving a reassuring grin. "And it's London!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe I'll take you shopping later, if you don't get on well with John Watson?" The Doctor said, trying to sweeten the deal to Amy. "I can buy a new bow tie!" The Doctor shouted excitedly. The Doctor twiddled more levers, turning the TARDIS's interior bulbs sky blue. The Doctor pulled out a scruffy tea stained moleskine notepad out of his back pocket and scribbled something unreadable down, pinging the elastic over the top and stuffing it back in his black jeans pocket once more as he continued to steer the TARDIS more carefully than usual.

Amy brushed her hair with her tiny travel compact brush, deciding whether her hair would look better up or down in the reflection panel she was now using as a mirror. The Doctor continued to waffle on, speaking directly to the TARDIS once more. "You beauty!" He shouted up to the heavens as he clasped his hands together. The Doctor poked Amy lightly in the ribs whilst she was concentrating on her hair in the faded mirror. Amy gave up trying to put her strands of hair into a loose ponytail and dropped it once more in a tangled mess onto her shoulders.

Amy noticed The Doctor was now sitting on the TARDIS swing underneath the control panel wearing ridiculous white Ski goggles with a small magnifying glass perched on the front lens. Amy still found the TARDIS very magical. She stared down to the translucent Perspex floor, the now blue lighting surrounding her worn in tan cowboy boots.

To Amy Pond the TARDIS still made her feel such a child inside, such a fairy tale, bringing back memories of the first time she met her raggedy man. Amy detangled the last strand in her hair as she tugged on her light denim jacket pulling out the creases.

"So Pond?" The Doctor shouted up from the mechanical swing. "Do I have your seal of approval?" He said with a smirk, pulling the goggles down slightly to stare at Amy's reaction.

Amy rolled her eyes once more, leaning against the silver railing in front of her, deciding whether the bow tie wearing idiot could be trusted today. She smiled down at him realising she wouldn't be in any real danger...it was earth after all.

The Doctor smiled back and began to waffle on as he took off the goggles and jumped back up the stairs to the TARDIS console and started typing on the typewriter, assuming Amy was listening. "Also a Doctor you know" The Doctor began realising Amy still hadn't given him a full answer yet. "Hope he has some jammy dodgers in his flat, I'm quite peckish, are you Pond?" "Shame you can't enjoy jammy dodgers dear!" The Doctor shouted up to the top of the TARDIS speaking directly to her once more, his voice echoing around the bright room. "Now let's land you down somewhere inconspicuous" The Doctor said stroking the TARDIS and flicking the one final materialisation lever.

The TARDIS swirled, whirled and roared as it began to shift its gears and grind to a halt. The Doctor spun around once on his worn in leather wheelie chair, sprung out of his seat and nudged Amy playfully in the arm trying to get a reaction from her.

"Yowzah!" He gleefully shouts back at her as he jumps down the three steps to the entrance and excitedly does environment checks', creaking open the TARDIS door. "Sunny out but still quite cold Pond!" The Doctor shouts back into the TARDIS, giving Amy a parental glance at the shortness of her skirt. He rushed back up the stairs, grabbed the oil can on the grey hexagonal table by the door and scurried back to the door again.

Amy still looked uncertain, worry etched on her face. "Should I trust my raggedy man?" She questioned herself quietly, recapping Rule 1 in her head. She stared up at the TARDIS mainframe pleading with her for help "even if there was any danger" she thought to herself "would someone like me shy away from a challenge?"

After weighing up the options and realising she was now talking to the TARDIS like The Doctor, Amy decided some fresh air would be best, suddenly perking up, a mysterious adventure now to be discovered.

"OK Doctor, I'm all ears!" She shouted out to the Doctor as she clip-clopped rhythmically down the stairs behind him. "Where can we find this friend of yours?" She asked with excitement sparkling in her light hazel eyes.

"Speedy's cafe!" The Doctor's voice boomed with enthusiasm. "Lovely little place, great sandwiches...although no fish-fingers and custard, they really should have fish-fingers and custard" The Doctor mumbled to himself. The Doctor stopped suddenly as Amy skipped up to his side putting down the oil can he had just used on the creaky TARDIS door.

"You probably shouldn't mention the wibbly wobbly timey/space travel bit though" The Doctor said worried with a little frown creasing his forehead. "That might come as a bit of a shock." The Doctor finished talking, as he reopened the door to the TARDIS the wrong way before turning around and clapping his hands together making Amy jump.

"So Pond! You ready for an adventure?" The Doctor asked ready to go. Amy adjusted her skirt and wrapped her scarf around her neck one more time, her light auburn hair cascading down as she accidentally swished it into The Doctor's face.

"Let's do it!" Amy almost sang, as she grabbed her raggedy man's hand and skipped merrily out of the TARDIS with him. The sunset hitting the back of Amy's hair as they excitedly started to skip lightly together.

"Oh" He said stopping suddenly to lock the TARDIS doors.

"What now?" Amy said tugging on his worn out tweed sleeve trying to get him to hurry up.

"I wouldn't mention the alien bit either" He said with a smile as he locked the TARDIS doors trying to control Amy's excitement as she jumped up and down pulling at his sleeve. They had landed in a small park, close to Baker street station. The Doctor looked chuffed he had managed to control the TARDIS to land exactly where he wanted. "The stroking obviously helped!" He said giving the TARDIS one last reassuring pat.

The cold air whipped at Amy's cheeks and nose as she hugged her body for warmth from the brisk evening air. "Doctor?" Amy began. "Hmm?" The Doctor replied. "Why is it we can land in Space Florida in the morning when it's hot, but land in London when it's cold and a dark evening?" Amy asked shivering as she spoke. "It's London Pond, they don't have summer on a regular basis." The Doctor finished with a cheeky smile.

Amy started to run through what The Doctor had said like a shopping list to distract her from the cold. She started to bullet point each rule with her painted dusky red finger nails. "So, no uncool spaceman stuff, no TARDIS, no time travel...So who have you actually told him you are Doctor? Amy enquired.

"An idiot in a Bow tie?" Amy quipped quickly, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner.

"Oi Pond! Bow ties, are, cool." The Doctor said affronted, unable to hide his smile. "No, no nooo Ameliaaa!" He said dragging out his words. "Very cool spaceman stuff" He said straightening his bow tie, with a charming smile.

"Bow ties...GET RID!" Amy lightly poked The Doctor rhythmically in his chest, as she smiled hurrying along next to The Doctor linking arms to share his warmth this time.

The Doctor continued to explain who, John Watson thought he was. "My name is Jonathan Smith to him." He began. "He doesn't know what I am but he knows I travel to different countries and I'm quite the explorer in your world Pond." The Doctor finished.

"So who am I then?" Amy enquired, thinking she must somehow be part of this. "Pond you don't need to lie, just tell him I am your best friend and you live in Leadworth." He said decidedly. "Oh and mention you come travelling with me now and again... just don't let him know where."

Amy gave him a judgemental look, she hated lying to people. "Doctor you do realise I'm rubbish at lying, my cheeks will flush as red as my hair!" She exclaimed. The Doctor laughed to himself at that concept, when he looked up and pointed to where Speedy's cafe was across the road.

"I'm also quite peckish actually Doctor, shall we see if they serve jammy dodgers at Speedy's then?" Amy giggled and nudged the doctor with a wink following the direction The Doctor's finger was pointing.

"Bored!" Sherlock impatiently muttered to himself with exasperated breath tapping his bony, graceful fingers on the table in front of him.

"Please Sherlock, for once can you not be...you" John sighed through his words , scoffing his face with a big breakfast, egg yolk staining his lips as he shovels more food down his throat. Guzzling his mug of tea and dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

Sherlock starts tapping his feet, quietly at first but getting louder, until people around them start to notice. Sherlock barely acknowledges how inhospitable he is being and continues to fidget like a restless puppy. John shoots him a look, before looking up from his plate and mouthing "Sorry" to the nearby table.

"John" Sherlock sighed. "Why do you insist we stay here?" He questions John whilst staring out of the window, oblivious that he is tapping his foot once again.

"Your old...friend, the supposed John Smith" He toys with the word friend whilst finishing his sentence. "He sounds so DULL John." John gestures at Sherlock to stop the tapping. "Just, for once in your life Sherlock, play nice."

"If you want to play John, by all means go to a school, more on your intellectual level I think." Sherlock began whilst popping the "K" "Stand behind the gates and whisper "Come and Play" to the kids" Sherlock continued. "Who knows maybe you could get arrested and actually make this day interesting." Sherlock snapped at John, quickly turning away from him like a spoiled child and tapping his foot once more.

John held his head in his hands, knowing this meeting was going to be a disaster.

"But Jonathan Smith" Amy scoffed and continued. "Could you not come up with anything a little more believable?" She said winking as she grabbed his hand once more and skipped with him across the road peering into the window of Speedy's cafe.

"Not fairy-tale enough for you Ameliaaaa Pondddd? I like John Smith!" The Doctor poked Amy playfully in the ribs and smiled as they got close to the door.

"Soooo which one is he?" Amy asked pointing at the window. "The curly dark haired grumpy looking one?" She whispered to the Doctor as they pushed open the door.

"Amy don't be so rude!" he whispered back "the dark haired grumpy looking one must be a friend." The Doctor said quizzically. "Hmm actually I don't know Pond, I haven't seen him before." Amy stared in the window, her breath appearing on the cold glass as she waited for the Doctor to open the door.

"Well at least your buddy has a very friendly looking face." Amy whispered almost incoherently. The Doctor smiled, knowing he had won over Amy with John Watson's friendly features.

"You know what Doctor?" Amy whispered hesitantly.

"What Pond?" The Doctor replied quietly, already aware she was going to admit he was right.

"I'm now starting to believe they aren't dangerous at all." Amy replied tentatively, smiling at him, as they walked up to the table.

"Dangerous! Ha Ha, John could never be dangerous!" The Doctor said, not realising how loud he was talking. "Good to see you again old friend!" The Doctor yells delightedly and waves as he smiles at John.

John hearing the approach was quick to respond having just finished his meal, expecting Jonathan to have arrived a little earlier than this.

After giving The Doctor a slightly awkward wave got up from the table, leaving Sherlock, tapping his fingernails on the table once more.

"Hello there!" The Doctor said air kissing John Watson and proceeding to give him a very warm hug, picking him off his feet.

"Hi Jonathan...nice to err see you again." John Watson said baffled by the sudden bear hug and air kisses.

Amy broke the Doctor's odd social graces by kicking him in the leg leaving a slight dry mud stain just about his knee.

Sherlock continued to ignore the new arrivals introductions, despite John's awkward attempt at gesturing for him to get up. He noticed Amy kick Jonathan Smith in the leg, leaving dry mud stains and steeples his long fingers under his chin arching a brow.

"Hey there, I'm Jonathan Smith's friend, Amy Pond" Amy said with a smile as she pushed The Doctor out of the way to instinctively hug John as well.

"Amy Pond." Sherlock muttered to himself.

Amy looks around to Sherlock, after hearing him mutter his name. "Hmmm?" She asks. Sherlock doesn't give a reply and continues to stare at Amy's boot.

"Oh look at him, you were right Amy, Mr grumpy face!" The Doctor said with mirth in his voice pointing at Sherlock.

She stared down at Sherlock with an unsure expression and decided to offer a hand shake out instead of a hug.

"Hello there, I'm Amy Pond." Amy said her Scottish accent dripping off every syllable. Sherlock didn't move a muscle.

"Great. Scottish..." Sherlock grumbled, very clearly not under his breath this time.

Amy shot Sherlock a look and decided to be friendly after him not shaking her hand.

"So" Amy rocked on her heels after still not getting a response from the dark haired man"

"Apart from insulting my accent, why are you so grumpy?"

Sherlock started tapping his foot again and eventually responded with "DULL"

"Sit down please, I'll get some tea." John Watson said with an affable smile spreading across his features.

Amy and The Doctor slid into the booth, sliding across the light red leather chairs. Amy was very aware of her skirt so held onto it as she slid gracefully into the corner.

Amy looked around the cafe as she liked to admire her surroundings, nothing quite as magical as the TARDIS but Speedy's cafe had a very complacent quality. The walls were a shade of light mint complemented by ice cream coloured lamps at every booth. Pastel shades surrounding the room. Amy looked outside, night time was approaching rapidly as the street lamps started to flicker on across the road. Amy's stomach started to rumble, as she realised The Doctor and herself hadn't eaten since Space Florida earlier that morning. The Doctor was scribbling down notes in his notepad again illegible to Amy's eye.

"Here we go tea for everyone." John said trying to stop the awkward silence that lingered around their table. The sound of background noise from other tables surrounded their ears, making it hard to have a proper conversation without ear wigging into someone else's secrets.

"Thank you John!" The Doctor said, once again stuffing the notepad away. He looks at the saucer with hurt in his face. "No Jammy Dodgers?" He says, like a child who has been scolded.

"I'm afraid not Jonathan, the lady at the till said they are all out of biscuits." John finishes trying to soften the blow to a keen biscuit fan.

The Doctor looked at his plate and took a sip of his tea. "Well the tea is perfect John." The Doctor says with a cheery disposition reassuring John's kindness. John smiles at Jonathan and continues to drink his new mug of tea as well.

After realising she could not lie to these strange men, Amy decided to stare out of the window at pedestrians, realising her shopping trip wouldn't happen. John Watson and Jonathan continued talking to each other.

"So" John Watson began. "Where have you been on your travels Jonathan?" "Anywhere nice?" John began.

"Oh you know, here and there, places that are errrmm out of this world John." The Doctor said lightly chuckling to himself, thinking he was being subtle.

Amy who had been staring out the window in her own world snapped out of her daydream to hear what The Doctor had said and kicked him lightly under the table, mouthing, "You are rubbish at this."

The Doctor squirmed slightly and squeaked on his seat as he repositioned himself, she had kicked him harder than before.

Amy was just about to go back into her daydream when Sherlock suddenly spoke.

"Who is she?" Sherlock asked in an accusatory manner, looking directly at Amy.

Amy was quick to react, she hated being called the cat's mother, especially by someone as rude as this man.

"Ermm excuse me, but first of all I have a name" Amy said her Scottish accent growing stronger

"It's Amelia Pond" She said, almost ready to stick her tongue out. "And second of all address me if you want to talk to me, if that isn't too much bother." Amy hissed.

She hated arrogant people.

John scowled at Sherlock "Don't mind him Amy, he's just being a grumpy sod today." John said smiling at Amy trying to cut out the tension. She smiled back and turned away from Sherlock again.

The Doctor totally oblivious to the tension, decided to spark up the conversation again.

"WELL, now that's all sorted out why don't I get a scone or two in?" The Doctor said, rubbing his hands together at the idea of it.

"I want see if they've got fish-fingerss...sssandwiches yet" The Doctor finished, realising he nearly gave away an odd behaviour.

"Sounds perfect Doctor!..." Amy said with a smile looking up at him not realising what she had just said, shooting The Doctor a worried look over the sudden questioning she was going to receive from the two men about whom they were.

"Doctor!? You never told me you were a Doctor? Where did you study?" John asked The Doctor politely with a smile.

Amy now realising she had slipped up, turned as red as her hair. Sherlock had noticed this and tapped his skeletal finger against his chin muttering the word "Interesting."

The Doctor realising Amy's mistake suddenly came up with an excuse fumbling with his hands and fidgeting."Oh, err, quite far from here, you probably wouldn't know it" The Doctor blurted out too quickly, putting on a fake smile. Amy joined in with a forced smile just as awkwardly.

"Tell me Mr Smith what exactly are you a Doctor of?" Sherlock finally spoke a coherent sentence, narrowing his eyes and squinting at The Doctor, watching his every move like a hawk.

Amy's cheeks still flushed a dark shade of scarlet now asked Sherlock what he meant.

"Oi! What do you mean interesting?" Amy began, rudely cutting Sherlock's question to The Doctor up and talking loudly over the top.

Sherlock smiled, a cat that got the cream smile and continued to question The Doctor first. Once again tapping his finger nails on the table in a rhythm.

"Sherlock" John said in a warning tone, already aware of where this was headed.

"It's just a little strange John, that Mr Smith here didn't mention anything about being a Doctor to you." Sherlock began smugly "and you, he never mentioned anything about you to John either, what are you then his tag along?" Sherlock said accusatorily pointing at Amy again.

The Doctor cleared his throat too many times as he tripped over his words "She's just a friend! She sort of travels all over the world with me, I'm actually a Doctor of err philosophy." The Doctor finally managed to conjure up with a huge grin which only seemed to aggravate Sherlock.

Amy was not only turning a considerable shade in the face, she was now quite angry at the man John Watson had just referred to as Sherlock.

"Hey" She said, her Scottish accent growing strong. "I am not any ones tag along" Amy began. "He's my best friend" She said smiling at The Doctor for reassurance. "That's right" The Doctor continued. "Amelia is my errr childhood best friend" He said smiling back at her grateful for the help.

"Is that why you had to wait 12 years for him to return?" Sherlock began staring in Amy's hurt hazel eyes for confirmation.

Amy's mouth immediately dropped wide open. Sherlock smirked realising he was right.

The Doctor suddenly became very serious and sat forward in his seat, the smile dropping from his face, his expression growing dark and cloudy."How exactly is it you would know a thing like that?" The Doctor asked in a predatory fashion.

Amy gave The Doctor a worried expression, realising he was over confident and angry, one step away from making a mistake.

John muttered exasperated "Here we go again" as he realised Sherlock was about to launch into a deduction.

" Your name is Amelia, but I can see from the pursing of your lips you prefer Amy, you currently are running everywhere which suggests a job or hobby with lots of movement, not a ballet dancer, clearly, your feet are much bigger than the average woman's, your height is 5.11, you are from the small town, probably quite far from London. Rural and not many people at a guess, somewhere that's boring which would explain why you feel you need to travel." Sherlock stopped to take an intake of breath.

"You have been left behind regularly which explains why you just gave This Dr Smith that same look you had on your face as a child, just because he almost left you with two strangers. The name Amelia reminds you of a time you were left, confirmed by the sadness in your eyes. When This Dr refers to you as Amelia, you look sad without realising." Sherlock looked at both Amy and The Doctor for confirmation again.

"This suggests you don't like the idea of being left alone, clearly brings back memories of when you were a little girl and when he left you behind to go travelling. The fact he has now picked you up again suggests he fascinates you in some way...not sure how...but the rest is obvious" Sherlock trailed off homing in his eyes at Amy in particular.

Amy's expression softens, as she lets out a little giggle, dumbfounded by Sherlock's deduction.

"Wow!" Amy began still laughing lightly. "Clever Boy!" she says still chuckling.

"How could you possibly know that?" She said staring at Sherlock, no more hatred in her eyes but pure wonderment instead.

"He's very good at that kind of thing, shame it's all behind a grouchy exterior" John said with a smile at Amy. "Can't you at least try to be a little more sociable?" John pleaded with Sherlock.

Sherlock was quite taken aback by Amy's response to his deduction. Not the normal "piss off" He normally received or being called a "freak" But generally she seemed astounded by it...him.

"So I'm guessing you're not the errm average Joe" Amy began, now trying to figure him out. She gave him a warm smile to encourage his stony persona to talk, even if he wasn't the most reciprocal.

"I'm a consulting detective." Sherlock began to brag. "You're a what?" Amy asked slightly unsure of asking him to repeat himself. Sherlock stopped her, from launching into the boring reaction he normally gets over his job, by gesturing for Amy to stop talking and let him finish. "I'm not repeating myself."

Amy mockingly gestured zipping her mouth up with her hand. Sherlock rolled his eyes at her and continued.

"I'm the only one in the world, which is why you haven't heard of the job title, I created the job." Sherlock said tapping his fingers lightly now to Beethoven's 9th symphony. "This means, when the police are out of the depth, which is always, they consult me." Sherlock said with a slight grin.

Amy gestures to be allowed to speak now. "And before you say the police don't consult amateurs, I am not an amateur, as I think I have just proven with your life story Amelia Pond." Sherlock stops her in her tracks. He notices she is now pondering, her thumb and finger indenting into her pale skin stretching the skin slightly under her lip. She then elegantly taps her painted finger nails against her light pink lips repetitively.

"Ok, go ahead Amy." Sherlock reluctantly lets her speak. Amy has been listening intently to every word, the thrill of a detective, the cases, the murders, the things he must see. She suddenly bursts out a sprawl of questions.

"What about the cases?" "How do you decide which ones are...Sherlock material?" "Do you work with John?" "How many murders do you solve?" "Any cases that you haven't solved?" "Do the people on the police force like your help?" "Do you have your own crime lab?" Amy stops to take a breath as she realises she's bombarded Sherlock with questions.

Sherlock stops to think about how to answer these questions cautiously without sounding like a sociopath and scaring Amy off, it was very rare that Sherlock found someone this excited by his cases. "They have to be...interesting enough." He began still thinking about what to say next.

"You mean in the same way you thought my life story was interesting?" Amy said with a flirty smile and a quick impression of Sherlock from earlier.

"Let me finish Amelia." Sherlock said impatiently, still trying to piece together how to describe his work. Amy pouts and sinks into her scarf as she waits for the detective to continue. She twiddles her hair around her index finger, feeling more secure with Sherlock now she had broken down his icy facade.

"Your life doesn't make sense Amy, doesn't that bother you?" Sherlock asked Amy, generally intrigued by her response. Amy started to form an answer to his question, whilst she yawned into her red scarf, annoyed Sherlock had answered all her questions with a one word answer.

"My lifffeee makes perfffeecct sense SShhherrrlooocckk" Amy yawned repeatedly through her sentence. She hadn't been able to fall asleep in her bunk bed on the TARDIS last night. The Doctor had nearly fallen into a super nova and whilst trying to stabilize the TARDIS, Amy had rolled out of bed and hit her hip bone hard on the ladder. She had sworn profusely at the ladder at the time but that wasn't much help now.

The Doctor turned his head slightly to make sure Amy wasn't listening, after realising she was in deep conversation with Sherlock. He leant in to talk to John "So, I was wondering if you might do me a favour John." The Doctor said looking at Amy and Sherlock to make sure they weren't looking. "Why don't we talk about it by the till?" The Doctor mouthed quietly to John pointing towards the empty till point. The Doctor started to quietly get up from the worn in leather seat as he leaned in to talk to Amy.

"Just taking the cups up to the till Amy..carry on." The Doctor said trying not to disturb their conversation too much, amused at how well they were getting on now. He also gestures at John "John is going to help me as well."

"K" Amy said barely acknowledging what The Doctor had said, she was now focusing mainly on trying to keep her eyes open. Her eye lids started to droop as her eyes felt heavy, she kept startling herself and being wide awake again, determined to listen to everything Sherlock was saying.

The Doctor snuck out of his seat with his empty cup and saucer, clattering the china together as he reached the till, John picked up his mug following behind, he gave Sherlock a look, Sherlock didn't recognise.

"See, I've got to go away for a while, to Devon, err scones, coloured sand and such you see?" The Doctor tried to recap what Amy had told him of her school trip to Devon once to make it believable. "Is there any way Amy can stay with you for a little while?" Just until I get things sorted out in Devon, with relations I have down there.." The Doctor said with a smile to make it more passable.

"You are a weird one aren't you Jonathan" John began, "although I suppose I'm used to it with him over there." John gestures back to the table pointing at Sherlock with an involuntary head roll and a warm chuckle. John taps his hand lightly on the mug before placing it down next to Jonathan's china flower patterned cup and saucer.

"I don't even want to know why you're really going to Devon, but you are going to be safe right?" John asked slightly worried over Jonathan going on his own.

The Doctor smiled and pulled out his psychic paper and notepad.

John stared at his credentials for his doctoral degree in Philosophy and realised he must be telling the truth.

John smiled a genuine smile at the doctor and raised his hand to rest on his shoulder briefly. "You be careful you." He said with an encouraging pat on Jonathan's shoulder.

Amy had warmed to Sherlock whilst chatting to him. She had decided behind the arrogant pompous facade Sherlock was quite a fascinating human.

Sherlock was still unsure of who Amy was which infuriated him and intrigued him. "The girl who doesn't make sense" He thought to himself, whilst Amy continued to ramble on about her favourite crime novels being Agatha Christie.

"Maybe she's not as annoyingly ordinary as I thought." Sherlock thought to himself as Amy told him her stories of Leadworth.

Amy paused for a moment to yawn again.

"Doctor errm Smith" Amy began again with the bad lying almost forgetting the Doctors fake name.

"Are we leaving soon? I'm having a lovely time, she says giving Sherlock a flirty smile, "but I'm struggling to keep my eyes opennnnn" she said incoherently through another yawn.

"Oh way to spoil the party Pond!" The Doctor teased with a little smile "Oh" The Doctor looked at John for a decision on Amy being their new lodger "...course we can go"

"Well actually" John interrupted realising Jonathan was giving him a not so subtle look. "I was wondering Amelia, would you like to stay with myself and Sherlock?" John asked deciding Amy was a lovely girl, and he didn't want her to be in danger, with whatever Jonathan had to do in Devon.

"Mrs Hudson has a spare room if you wanted to borrow it, Jonathan tells me he has some business to attend to in Devon." John said talking directly to Amy and dreading Sherlock's reaction to someone new in their flat.

John eventually looked at Sherlock who was rolling his eyes, mouthing "subtle" he assumed John fancied Amy.

"What? What business..." Amy began, only just registering what had been said as The Doctor cut her off mid sentence "OHHHHHH that sounds great doesn't it Amy!" The Doctor exclaimed covering up the truth. "I'm sure you and Sherlock have plenty more left to talk about, well that's all settled, another cup of tea anyone?" asked The Doctor who was trying to change the subject, stood up abruptly, grinning like a maniac, deliberately not looking at Amy.

"Doctor! It's quarter to 10! Tea can't cover this up!" Amy shouted at him. She regained her composure and scuffled over to the till to talk with him."Doctor?" Amy started to whimper at a lower decibel, worry starting to fill her eyes. "Why are you going to Devon"? The Doctor looked at her with caring wise old eyes, realising he was making her worry.

"Just don't worry about me Pond" The Doctor said straightening his bow tie and bopping her own the nose, "you just need to trust me." He said smiling to her reassuringly. "I'll be back before you can say...where's he got to now?" He said with another small smile, feeling bad for hurting his best friend.

"OHHH no you don't raggedy man! You tell me right now where you're going? You always do this when you're about to go and do something reckless and dangerous and worry for my safety! Well I'm worried about you now! Don't you dare leave me again! You're not getting rid of me that easily!" Amy said wobbling through her speech a lump forming in her throat, her accent coming out very thickly as she gripped The Doctor's shoulder and forced him to look her in the now tear filled eyes.

The Doctor smiled at her with adoration and replied softly "Oh Pond, you're so Scottish."

At that The Doctor kissed her on the forehead and told her to behave while he was gone, "should only be one day...or two" He shouted back before scurrying out the door before Amy could chase after him, too tired to function properly Amy felt a salty tear stain her face. "Be safe Raggedy man" She whispered to herself, praying he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Right well Amy, you said you were tired so let's go show you to your room" John began with an encouraging smile.

"You're crying?" Sherlock observed.

Amy, who was being short and curt to Sherlock, scowled at him and wiped her eyes embarrassed to be seen this vulnerable.

"Well done Genius" She quickly retorted.


	2. Tease

Amy shivered as they left Speedy's not realising how far she had to walk to get to their flat. Sherlock bounded up the three stairs in one motion to the front door, next door to the little cafe. John trudged behind him looking completely shattered from a supposed busy day.

"You live...here?" Amy said pointing at Speedy's and then to 221, baffled by how close they were to each other. She stared around the street trying to decipher the dark shadows around her, as John turned the key in the lock.

"He's been here." Sherlock muttered with venom under his breath to John and Sherlock examined the painted black door frame, scratches engraved into the wood with the initials J.M. The gold embossed door knocker had been knocked off its rusty hinges, with scratch marks surrounding the filigree.

Amy didn't want to intrude and tip toed behind Sherlock and John into the toasty hallway of 221. The hallway wallpaper was flaking at the sides and worn down from, on close inspection, what looked like knife marks and scuffed feet. The light wallpaper design of a light blue and green bird mixed in with intricate white embossed lines was staring back at Amy as she waited for Sherlock and John to introduce her to their land lady. She traced her hand over the feel of the embossed wallpaper as Mrs Hudson appeared.

"Mrs Hudson!" John shouted endearingly into the front room, hoping Mrs Hudson wasn't too busy. A woman covered in self raising flower, in a dark purple pussy bow blouse with lace embellished cuffs and an apron wrapped around her mid drift was standing next to Amy, knocking lightly on the door frame next to them.

"Sherlock look at the mess up stairs." She said in a quietly annoyed tone. "I only popped out for half an hour and you boys have left the taps running in your bath room?" She began to rant.

Sherlock and John looked at each other in shock, as they both leapt up the stairs, knowing they both hadn't been in all day. Amy looked up at them both bounding up the creaky wooden stairs. "I suppose I'm introducing myself then!" She shouted tutting to herself as she leant against the cream painted railing holding the stairs in place.

"Hello my dear, are you a friend of John and Sherlock's?" Mrs Hudson enquired in a comforting tone. Amy wasn't in the best of moods, her raggedy man had left her once again, she started to tear up as she thought about him, and sniffed as she pinched her nose. Mrs Hudson realised that she had been crying, and pulled a hankie from her pocketed apron.

"Thank you" Amy said graciously, deciding she had no right to be angry at anyone here. She snapped herself out of her funk, continuing to stare intently at the beautifully ornate wallpaper behind her, unsure of how to answer Mrs Hudson's question without more lies.

"Errm sort of, John said you have a spare room going?" Amy said feeling sheepish and rude for launching in with such an impertinent question. "Oh yes dear, would you like to see it?" She said, gesturing for Amy to head up the stairs. Amy followed Mrs Hudson's finger and started to trudge up the stairs, still absolutely knackered from Space Florida. As they both clambered up the stairs side by side, Mrs Hudson decided to enlighten Amy with some light conversation. "So how do you know those two ragamuffins upstairs then?" She enquired light heartedly.

Amy realised she would once again have to lie her way into the flat, hoping the colour of her flushed cheeks wouldn't give her away this time.

"Oh you know, my friend Jonathan is away on business and Sherlock and John offered me the flat, whilst I wait for him to come back, John Watson is an old friend of his" Amy quickly lied through her teeth.

"Oh everyone's friends with John Watson, it's his friendly persona I think." Mrs Hudson said in a motherly tone about John.

"Its Sherlock I worry about", she continued "only got John as his one true friend to talk to." Amy listened to this feeling sorry for Sherlock, not really surprised about this fact. Mrs Hudson straightened out her light a line skirt as they clambered to the top step, Amy helpfully taking Mrs Hudson's hand.

"Oh my poor old weary bones, my hip isn't right for this kind of climbing up stairs." She said with a smile "I need my herbal soothers." She said using the stair frame as support at the top of the landing. Amy stood next to Mrs Hudson, unsure of what to say next.. "Is it just through here?" Amy began, starting to feel her body lag.

"Yes dear, just the door on the left" Mrs Hudson replied, holding her back for support.

"Well it was lovely to meet you...sorry love I didn't catch your name?" Mrs Hudson said apologetically.

"Its Amelia, Amelia Pond" Amy said with a sweet smile, she didn't mind Mrs Hudson calling her by her full name, it reminded her of the kind sweet ladies she used to talk to outside the post office in Leadworth .

"Lovely to meet you Amelia." Mrs Hudson said offering Amy a friendly hand shake. "And" She added in a whispered toned "I'd like to say, you seem to be able to handle John and Sherlock very well, you are welcome to stay here my dear, we need more girls in this house." She said with a friendly wink and a cheery smile before heading back down the stairs to take her herbal remedies.

Amy stood on the landing smiling down to the lovely lady she had already found a fondness for, suddenly missing her quiet life in Leadworth, she hadn't been back there in so long. Often she had thought about returning with The Doctor to prove them all wrong, the raggedy man did exist. She had met up with her old school friend Rory once or twice, telling him of her magical Doctor once more. Rory had always loved Amy's imagination, but couldn't fully believe her mad stories about the raggedy doctor from space.

"Sherlock! What are you doing?" Amy snapped out of her daydream and heard John screaming at Sherlock from inside their flat.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked in to see what the commotion was about. Sherlock was inside the flat, feet squelching on the floor, using John's jumpers to clear the water out of the bathroom. "Stop using my clothes and use kitchen towels instead!" John screamed at Sherlock.

John saw Amy in the door way and walked over to her. "Hey Amy, sorry had a major catastrophe in the flat, someone's left the water running in our bathroom and it's leaked into 221c, its caused some rather large damp spots in your bedroom. I assume Mrs Hudson gave you the room?" John asked, already knowing the answer. "She'd love to have another girl in the flat." John said with a smile before shouting at Sherlock again "Sherlock please stop using my best jumpers to clean up the damp!" John pleaded with Sherlock.

"Think about it this way John, I'm saving the world from your god awful fashion sense." Sherlock quipped back as he rinsed Johns cream cable knit sweater out the window into the side garden down below.

Amy chuckled quietly to herself hoping not to offend John. Sherlock looked over seeing Amy laugh, he smirked adding "see Amelia agrees with me as well."

Amy gestured to Sherlock to cut it out, with a sharp horizontal hand movement under her chin. Sherlock gave a side smile and raised his eyebrows.

He left the kitchen, after kicking John's jumpers under the table and walked into the room to join Amy and John, casually flopping himself down onto the sofa "Any way what else was I supposed to use, it was the closest thing to hand, really John you do like being overdramatic." Sherlock continued, not realising John was fuming from the ears.

"You two are like an old married couple!" Amy joked laughing at both John and Sherlock.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and jumped up "Marriage is such a distraction, as are your endless girlfriends John." Sherlock said continuing to wind John up.

"Sooo" Amy asked trying to defuse the tension staring down at Sherlock to stop annoying John before his ears started to bleed. "What were you saying about my room John?"

"Oh sorry, basically your room needs to have new carpet put down again because, well, the floor is soaked." John said apologetically, forgetting his anger at Sherlock. "But" He added before Amy looked upset. "Sherlock and I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay in here with us until it's all fixed." John said with a small smile. "I just hope you don't mind guns firing at 2:00 in the morning." John added with a chuckle. "Sherlock does get bored a lot of the time." he continued with a sigh. John stared at Sherlock, hoping he had won that round.

"What John is trying to imply Amy is that apparently I'm not an easy person to live with, which is why, he is so dreadfully sorry you have to stay here" Sherlock piped in, mocking John's polite voice.

"I think it's exciting to have guns in the house!" Amy said, her childish fantasy taking over. "Dr...Smith never lets anyone have guns." Amy continued, still trying not to give any major details away. Sherlock grinned, adding resin to his violin bow, holding it against his ear, and thinking.

Amy scanned the room before she answered again to Sherlock, noticing a skull on a mahogany mantle piece, a crossword rubix cube and various circled newspaper cuttings on the table next to him. A music stand caught her eye to the left of her as she wandered further into the flat looking around.

"I'm Scottish! I love danger." Amy replied with a wink.

"We can set you up a bed on the sofa if you like?" "Sorry it's not very homey but it's the best we have right now." John finished.

Amy looked round once more giving the room one final glance, noticing another intricate wallpaper pattern behind the sofa she was going to call home for the next few days, staring at the personal clutter surrounding her.

"This is perfect boys!" Amy exclaimed mustering up a sweet response. She walked over to the sofa and made herself comfortable just as she started to feel her eyes droop.

"Well terrific!" John exclaimed. "Do you have any bags Amy?" John said searching around the room realising Amy only had the clothes she was wearing and her phone in her pocket.

"No, err Jonathan didn't exactly tell me about this trip so I couldn't prepare." She said looking upset."It's ok, I've got some money I'll go do some shopping in London tomorrow." Amy said with a cheerless smile, realising the money for the shopping trip The Doctor was referring to earlier was one without him.

"Right, well Amy shall I put the kettle on?" John said clapping his hands together, still perched near the door frame. John had forgotten it was nearly 11:00 at night . "Errr...John...you." Amy said gesturing at him to look at the clock.

He checked his watch after Amy gave him a puzzled expression, realising the time, he bustled into the kitchen to make a milky drink instead.

Amy snuggled into the oversized sofa, kicking off her boots and sinking into one of the worn in leather grooves. Her eyes keep shutting, as she forces them to reopen, intrigued to keep talking to Sherlock about his work.

"You're tired" Sherlock observed. Fiddling with the amber polish he was adorning on his violin bow.

"If you're tired and want to waste time you can sleep you know?" Sherlock said with a smirk, plucking the G on his violin and loosening the peg box.

"Well done geniusss" Amy said yawning a symmetrical oval shape, enjoying the faint pizzicato sounds in her ear. Amy jolted herself upright again, forcing her eyes open once more.

"But sleep is so boring!" I want to hear more about your cases!" Amy said as she bounced joyfully on the sofa with little energy left, yawning once more, her words becoming slurred, and her eyes heavy.

"Sherlock's right Amy, you look shattered, why don't we chat more in the morning?" John said with a smile, reentering the room with a packet of wotsits, not a milky drink.

"See she has the right idea John! Sleep is dull!" Sherlock declared, plucking on the violin louder, then resting it under his chin for a second.

"Sherlock! Look at her!" John said exasperated at Sherlock's hatred for the ordinary, pointing at Amy, her eyes now almost closed.

Amy's body started to flop down, her neck rolling down her body in a tired yoga position, vaguely listening to Sherlock and John argue once more.

"I'm finnnneeee" Amy yawned nearly dropping out of consciousness, jolting herself awake once more.

"OK!" Sherlock said moodily "But if her IQ level suddenly drops in the morning, I'm blaming you John." Sherlock said with a huff, annoyed he couldn't continue to brag about himself to someone new.

John rolled his eyes and helped Amy to snuggle on the sofa, like a child, picking her feet up and swirling them onto the sofa. Amy curled into a ball, and started to find herself being pulled back into her dreams once more. John grabbed a thin blanket and draped it over her, barely covering half of Amy's long fragile body.

"Here." Sherlock grumbled, grabbing his coat from the back of the door hanger and draping it over Amy, a much better fit. Amy squirmed in her sleep as she felt the warm coat cover her goose pimpled body.

"I have more important things to do other than sleep John" Sherlock stated loudly, turning away from Amy to sit back in his armchair with his maple wood violin. John stared at Sherlock, surprised at Sherlock's sudden kindness to Amy

. "Listen you'd better be quiet tonight, Amy needs to get some sleep and I promised Jonathan I'd look after her" John whispered to Sherlock quietly trying not to disturb Amy.

"John I envy your level of sentimental value you have for everything." Sherlock sighed as he started scribbling sheet music down in his big chair.

"Yes well, you could do with a bit of sentimental value yourself Sherlock." "I'm going to bed, are you going to be okay out here?" John said with a tired sigh. "No waking Amy up please." John pleaded once more.

Sherlock had now stopped talking to John and entered his mind palace, questioning Moriarty's most recent tease, what did it mean, how was it part of his scheme.

"Ha sentiment, sentiment is a chemical defect found of the losing side John" Sherlock recalled John's last statement.

John tutted as he realised, Sherlock was going to stay up all night, thinking.

He mused over how Sherlock's can think like an engine racing out of control, how sentiment can't affect him, how he won't let it affect him.

What must it be like in the brain of Sherlock Holmes?

He sighed and left Sherlock pondering in his armchair, his long bony fingers steeped under his chin.

After a long while, Sherlock finally snapped out of his trance. "Elegant." He said under his breath muttering to himself.

Sherlock realised he was alone at the table. He looked up at the clock 4:55 am. Sherlock mused to himself. "How can people be so DULL!" He said, the crescendo growing in his voice.

Sherlock was bored and decided to write some more of his composition, whilst the world was sleeping.

Amy stirred in her sleep as Sherlock quietly got up and positioned his music stand in front of himself, his long strides, made the floorboards creak, looking back at her when she stirred, pausing for a moment, watching her breathing pattern, measuring her heart rate. "Why are you so impossible?" He muttered to himself, before sitting back down in his arm chair and scrawling down sheet music once more.

TEXT MESSAGE:

Whose legs are those?

Can't be Johnny Boy, far too attractive

Come and Play

Bring Her

Jim Moriarty

X


	3. Sentiment

"Sherlock Holmes...of course how can I resist" Sherlock replied, hanging up the phone to Scotland Yard.

Amy stirs in her sleep, coming out of her fantasy induced coma, as she realises she has slept half the day away.

The dark leather chair she has slept in leaves marks engraved into her face as she sits up, wrapping Sherlock's coat around herself.

Amy sits up, scratching the back of her neck, before stretching out her long legs,draping them over the coffee table. She faintly hears John singing in the shower to his brilliantly out of tune rendition of bohemian rhapsody.

"Morning?"Amy questions her statement unsure of what the time actually is.

"Errm not quite Amelia." Sherlock states. "It's what you ordinary people would call a late lunchtime." Sherlock continued, dashing around the room, grabbing his scarf from the back of the door. Amy gives Sherlock a look of confusion. "Urgh,it's 2:00 pm." He says his patience wearing thin.

"Did you not sleep at all last night Sherlock?" Amy begins before Sherlock cuts her off.

"Amelia, I don't have time for stupid questions. I have been summoned by Lestrade." Sherlock replies, searching the room for more necessities to take with him.

Sherlock has a look of pure glee on his face. "The game is on Amelia!" He shouts at her,twirling around, and jumping excitedly up and down.

"The great Sherlock Holmes, is in a good mood!?" Amy asks jokingly. Sherlock's mood reminds her of her raggedy man and his adventures, he gets jovial about.

"Right, tell John I'm off to solve a case! Oh and we need some shopping, I may of used the eggs and milk for an experiment in decomposition, don't open the fridge, nasty smell, tell him to keep his phone on, and don't mess up my sock index!" Sherlock strides out the door,leaving Amy standing on the spot completely baffled, still giggling at Sherlock's utter change in mood.

Amy watches Sherlock scurry down the stairs, jumping three at a time. "Mrs Hudson!" Sherlock bellows before leaving. Mrs Hudson takes a while to appear, currently busy doing the cleaning.

"Sherlock..."Amy stops to think about how she will phrase her next question. "Can I come along?" she asks quietly hoping Sherlock can hear her.

Sherlock pauses for a moment, his face expressionless and undecided, sizing Amy up. He stares at her intently for a moment, making Amy blush. She suddenly realised she hadn't yet got changed.

"Urghhh, you will follow me either way." Sherlock mutters under his breath. "You can come if you promise not to say anything annoying or stupid?" Sherlock said grinning. "Or...think too much." He added bitterly.

Amy started beaming at the top of the stairs. "Wait right there Detective Holmes." Amy said gesturing with a mock army salute.

Amy skipped merrily back into 221B quickly grabbing one of John's thin knit cardigans, the more fashionable of his wardrobe, and brushed her hair in two strokes, grabbing her denim jacket, yanking on her tan boots once more and adding her dark red scarf to compliment the outfit, she hopped down the stairs, carrying Sherlock's coat to give back to him, where Sherlock was talking with Mrs Hudson.

"Change of plans Mrs Hudson, young Amelia here is coming with me." Sherlock said kissing Mrs Hudson's cheek and shrugging on his coat.

"Could you tell John to please stop causing that karaoke racket upstairs?" "It's offending everyone's ears." Sherlock joked with Mrs Hudson.

"Oh and tell him to get some milk and eggs!" Sherlock adds before bounding out the door with Amy trailing behind him.

Mrs Hudson looked baffled at Sherlock's sudden excitement,judging him on the indecency of the poor murder victim he was about to see, she shouts out just as Sherlock is walking through the door way with Amy close on his heels.

"Of course I will Sherlock and you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?" Mrs Hudson enquires playfully, still not sure how Amy knew Sherlock and John so well.

Sherlock started to blush a light shade of pink, contrasting with his pale, thin features and hurried out the door pretending to not have heard Mrs Hudson's last remark.

"Taxi!"Sherlock yelled as they waited outside 221B in the cold air, digging his face into his scarf.

"Sooo Mr. Detective Holmes? Amy began to tease rocking on her heels waiting. "Do you not have a lot of girlfriends then?" Amy joked, nudging into Sherlock's side playfully.

Sherlock startedto tut at Amy's remark, not giving her response, repelling away from Amy's physical contact, already regretting bringing her along.

The taxi pulled up causing Amy to skip lightly up the kerb she had just accidentally fallen off.

The taxi man gave Amy a flirty smile as she stood outside fixing the length of her skirt.

"Amelia just get in the cab!" Sherlock shouted sighing through his words annoyed,as Amy was now adjusting her hair and makeup in the window reflection.

"God you really are grumpy aren't you," Amy joked as she slid into the cab next to Sherlock, waving at the light blond haired taxi driver. "Maybe you really do need a girlfriend, might cheer you up a bit." She jested at him.

"Relationships are a distraction I could do without Amelia; they are for idiots, people who have time to fill their heads with such ordinary rubbish, sentiment. My mind,obviously, is free from such rubbish" Sherlock scoffed, as he rudely gestured to the cab driver to move quickly.

"Sooooo" Amy continued in a high pitched voice, her Scottish accent loud and dragged out. "Where are we off to grumpy gills?" Amy said, pouting like a fish at Sherlock.

"I thought that would've been obvious Amelia. I am a detective;I got a phone call for a case. We are going to a crime scene." Sherlock said in a regimented bored voice, looking out of the window.

"Well I know that...obviously." Amy mimics Sherlock on the last word she speaks, copying his low baritone voice.

"What I mean isss, where is the crime scene, any creepy factories or castles?" Amy asked excitedly, hoping one of her murder mystery stories she had read growing up as a child in Leadworth would be coming true.

The taxi turned one last corner, causing Amy to hold her weight up, trying not to let her lightweight figure fall into Sherlock's hound tooth coat. They arrived outside an old warehouse, a line of bright yellow police tape surrounding the dilapidated scaffolding.

Lestrade waved to Sherlock as they both clambered out of the cab. Amy splashed in a dark muddy puddle staining her tights with flicks of mud.

Sherlock stepped over the puddles and walked towards Lestrade, with an intrigued expression, leaving Amy to hop through the mud on her own.

"You called me?" Sherlock said to Lestrade "What's so interesting about this one then?" Sherlock finished, unsure whether this case was worth his time or not.

"Ohhhh,so you're normally this rude to everyone then" Amy piped in, having jumped over all the puddles now smiling at Lestrade.

"Hi, I'm Amy" she said.

"Don't worry we're all pretty used to it by now, nice to meet you Amy, so how do you know Sherlock then?" Lestrade said happily shaking Amy's hand.

"Welllll aaapparently I'm his girlfriend according to his land lady!" Amy giggles to Lestrade whilst nudging Sherlock playfully.

Sherlock gives a look of pure boredom, and decides to walk away from their awkward introductions,running into Anderson coming out from the worn down crime scene.

"Oh god, he hasn't called the freak in again." Anderson said with a sneer.

"Oh Anderson, how the world would be better off without you." "The IQ levels of the ordinary would increase, I'm sure of it." Sherlock started.

Sherlock kept his bored expression and nudged his way past Anderson rudely "Why are you always here?" He said rhetorically before turning to look towards Amy and Lestrade.

"I could do without looking at him; can't he go back to nursery, more his level I think?" Sherlock said, emphasising the K in his speech with a slow tongue roll.

Amy giggled at Sherlock's jeer, trying to cover up her amusement with her scarf.

Anderson gave Amy a daggered expression "And who exactly is she?"

"Someone with a lot more intelligence than you, clearly!" Sherlock sang back at Anderson as he entered the scaffolding, stepping over a rusty metal pole.

Lestrade sighed with exasperation, looking at Anderson's appalled face.

"She's a friend of his. Listen Anderson we need him on this one so just pipe down for a bit will you, just wait outside, I'll call you when they are done." Lestrade said trying to control the children, rolling his eyes before following Sherlock.

Amy winked at the angry face of Anderson before hurrying along behind them.

"Sherlock can you at least try to get along with everyone else, I'm going to have a mutiny on my hands one day" Lestrade tried to plead with Sherlock. He finished giving Sherlock a scolding and perched lightly outside the broken splintered door, whilst Amy and Sherlock entered the first room.

"Oh man you really don't like Anderson do you?" Amy asked Sherlock, laughing,already knowing the answer.

"Stop laughing...don't breathe, don't think, everybody shut up I'm thinking"Sherlock said shouting suddenly, kneeling down to the ground to examine the body.

Amy stared down at the sad form in front of her, pinching her nose from the smell lingering in the room, mud splashes on the victims ripped nylon tights.

"Ok so what have we got here?" Sherlock began to deduct. "Victim is in her late 30s,coordinating pink outfit, necklace engraved, fairy tales, charm bracelet with a glass slipper-fond of fairy tales." Sherlock muttered to himself, Amy listening in, trying to help.

"She's got a Pandora's box locket as well Sherlock." Amy said helping with his observations, bending down, stepping on her scarf, to open the locket up. Inside the locket was a picture of the victim kissing her horse on the star mark above its muzzle.

"Urgh sentiment Amy, how do you deal with it?" Sherlock said when Amy unclipped the golden locket around the lady's thin neck, untangling her light blonde hair with the chain, and placing it in an evidence bag.

"Is it something to do with fairy tales?" Amy said annoyed at Sherlock's outburst.

"Yes obviously, but why?" Sherlock continued to stare at the lady's body lying in a peculiar recovery position, sleeping shape.

Amy got up to walk around feeling woozy, losing her vision, after realising she hadn't eaten all day. She watched Sherlock continue to deduct as he picked up the lady's lifeless hand, dropping it down like a lead weight.

Amy kicked her foot against the splintered door frame, breaking a section off in a dusty muddy mess.

She bent down to pick up the splinter she had just broken off, after she realised she had tampered with the crime scene.

The splinter had fallen under one of the cylinder poles in the scaffolding, Amy bent down to find it underneath, her vision searching for the miniscule piece of wood. She crawled on her hands and knees, muddying up her tights as she searched under the dripping wet pole.

"Ermm Sherlock..." Amy began.

"Hmm?" Sherlock wasn't paying much attention to anything but the body, as he observed every possible outcome in his mind.

Amy came out from the wreckage, holding a dusty red apple with a smiley face carved into it.

"Poison?" Amy questioned, from the other side of the room, her voice wavering at the idea, annoyed Sherlock hadn't payed any attention to her.

Good, very good, for an average mind. Sadly not the too obvious." Sherlock said, still calculating little details in his mind.

Amy huffed in annoyance, spinning around "Well you tell us what happened then smarty-pants"

"Nothing is as simple as that Amelia." Sherlock huffed and continued to puzzle over it.

"Sherlock, I found this apple, look..." Amy said passing the apple with an engraved smiley face to Sherlock.

"Hmm Elegant." Sherlock stopped talking and started to think.

"Sherlock! Any information please!" Lestrade begged. "I've only got two minutes before Anderson walks through that door and demands you leave." Lestrade continued.

"I think you'll find he's more likely to walk into it."Sherlock muttered smirking at Amy as she smiled back.

"The victim is in her late 30s, she has a fondness for fairy tales, she is an American tourist going by her foot wear and luggage,there is no stab marks or gun shot wounds, suggesting something was injected or forced down her throat, Amy pointed out an apple, suggesting a poison, but I will take a sample to my lab and work out the other obvious details there." Sherlock stopped finally taking a breath.

Amy suddenly remembered the shape of the smiley face on the apple;it was remarkably similar to the shape and style of the apple The Doctor gave her when he came back for her all those years ago.

Could it be a signal he is trying to send from where ever he was? She thought to herself, assuming it was the Doctor trying to get hold of her, deciding it was nothing important.

"I need to get back to 221B Amy, say bye to Lestrade, I'm sure you and your short skirt can flirt some more next time." Sherlock said judging her, looking her up and down before bounding past them both and knocking Anderson out of the way as he jumped into the cab.

Amy started to say goodbye, realising Sherlock was in a hurry.

"Greg, I've got to go, it was lovely meeting you." She said with a smile.

"Like wise Amy."Lestrade shouted back as Amy started to run off in the direction of the cab.

Sherlock was twiddling his fingers in the cab waiting for Amy, she was taking too long.

"221B Baker's Street, drive now." Sherlock said as he decided not to wait for Amy.

Amy started to run in the direction of the cab as she saw the driver pull away with Sherlock inside. Hurt and confusion bubbled up inside her, as Lestrade walked up behind her, aware of what had just happened.

"Don't worry, he does that a lot, never waits around for anyone. " Greg said with a friendly smile. "Fancy joining me for a chat and a drink Amy? You probably need it after spending the day with Sherlock Holmes."he said with a reassuring smile and a chuckle.

"Sounds lovely Greg, I don't know London very well, take me to your favourite drinks spot!" Amy said excitedly with a smile, she loved making new friends. Greg seemed like a pretty endearing easy going man and Amy decided to take him up onhis offer, she wrapped her scarf around her neck and walked side by side with Lestrade.

The bar Lestrade had chosen was a little Irish pub, just on the walk back to Baker's Street, they had taken. The cold air stained Amy's cheeks and nose a dark red,she wasn't used to this British weather.

Lestrade zipped his jacket up to his chin, his light grey hair catching the rays of the muted light filtering out from the lamppost above them, trying to cancel out the cold as they both hurriedly walked into the cosy pub.

The heat automatically hit them as they walked through the door, the encouraging atmosphere of friendly people jostling each other.

The windows were decorated with little green Shamrocks, a selection of snazzy ties hanging behind the bar with whiskey jars painted with own brand labels, for an aesthetically pleasing extra.

The bar stools were another shade of green, complimenting the whole room, the iridescent light shades made from glass, shone down on the speckled wooden floor, the aroma of peanuts filled the air as Lestrade and Amy strolled up to the bar.

Amy jumped on the light green leather bar stool gracefully, as Lestrade ordered their drinks in.

Amy traced her hand along the corrugated menu as she decided what to have.

"Hmm, I'll have a glass of red please Greg." Amy said as she assumed Lestrade was paying for her.

"Right ho."Lestrade shouted already heading to the bar, moving a few places down from where Amy was sitting.

Lestrade was lingering by the bar, chatting to the local drunks,

"It's a shame there aren't many of these pubs left." He began in light hearted conversation.

"It's nice to get London out your lungs." He continued with a laugh as the nearby gents he was standing with shouted "Here here!" as they clinked their large pint glasses with Lestrade's.

Amy rolled her eyes, she realised she was only one of a few girls sitting in this pub.

The two other girls across the room, older than Amy, were pointing and staring at her with disdain.

Amy stared one of them down as she metaphorically drew the shape of her snooty nose, in her mind, noticing her every detail, as the woman narrowed her eyes at Amy.

"Hi, can I help you?" A helpful bar man enquired, coming over to see if she needed to be served.

Amy cocked her head at him with a sweet smile, he was quite attractive with dark eyes,light hair and irrefutably fair.

"No thanks,I'm just waiting for my friend." She replied back, watching his sad expression as he walked away from her.

Lestrade eventually stumbled back after having a few shots with the locals at the bar, holding the tray of their beverages, spilling it everywhere on the tray, causing a pool of alcohol.

Amy noticed the green shot glasses on the tray; she counted them as she observed the one drink Lestrade was supposedly getting her.

"Errm Greg,I thought we said one drink?" Amy asked worried about how bad she would feel tomorrow morning if she inhaled this amount of alcohol.

"Oh come on Amy it's a Friday, have some fun." Greg said already starting to slur his words, watching Amy's expression as she eventually agreed, deciding she had nothing else to get up for in the morning.

"Not everyday a Scottish girl walks in to an Irish pub." Amy added winking and clinking her first shot glass with Lestrade with a secure smile.

"So Amy."Lestrade began. Amy could sense the questioning coming thick and fast.

"Are you and Sherlock, errrm together?" Lestrade asked gesturing with his hands, like the spinning of yarn around a bobbin wheel.

"Ha! No Greg, we are not an item, if that's what you are implying, Sherlock doesn't do sentiment remember?" Amy said laughing at Greg's bad attempt to be subtle.

Amy and Lestrade clink another two shot glasses together, lemon and lime surrounding their taste buds, mixing together in their mouths as they subconsciously mixed their drinks.

Lestrade laughed along with Amy after pulling a face like a sour lemon.

"Nah I thought not, relationships aren't really his style, not even sure he's ever had one." Lestrade said truthfully,starting to hiccup as he sipped at his pint of foam topping.

Amy giggles as she notices Greg has caused himself to create a moustache of light cream foam.

"Ha ha you would suit a tash!" Amy said with a laugh staring at Greg's fashionable bubble beard.

Amy sipped at her red wine, already feeling slightly woozy,having not eaten anything all day. "Woahh gets right to your head doesn't it?"Amy said to Lestrade who was now finding more amusement in his spinney laughed together like a couple of hyenas, before both getting up and heading to the bar.

"Is she ok?" The kind bar man asked, staring at Amy swaying from side to side.

"She's fine." Lestrade told him as he ordered some salted peanuts for them both.

"Get popcorn!" Amy yelled whilst leaning against the bar,swinging her foot back and forth.

Amy felt a little bit better about Sherlock deserting her,the pain of The Doctor leaving her once again started to disappear as the alcohol began to consume her senses, her fears and worries starting to drain out of her.

She sat back in her seat after stretching her legs.

"More for Little Miss Red." The bar man began, as he gave Lestrade another tray of drinks and salted peanuts.

"Ha ha, I love that nickname!" Amy shouted at him not realising how inebriated she was acting.

"It's just so fairy tale!" She shouted again realising the volume of her voice was far too high as the two girls sitting at the table opposite started gossiping about Amy, pointing, sneering and laughing at her in drunken state.

"Oi!" Amy began at one of the girls, feeling her Scottish feisty attitude taking over.

"Can't you say it to my face?" Amy shouted loudly, whilst staring daggers at the girls, her accent strong, slurred but sure of herself.

"Leave it Amy!" Lestrade beckoned her to come back over to him. "Look I have more alcohol."

He said placing one of the plastic cups they had used on his head like a fez.

Amy laughed as she looked at Lestrade in his stupid hat, realising he was pretending to act more drunk than her to keep her spirits up.

Amy walked away from the girls, narrowing her eyes at both of them before flicking her hair at them and rejoining Lestrade at the bar, nearly falling off her leather stool.

"Whoops." Lestrade said catching her before she plummeted tothe ground, letting go of her momentarily to pay the bill, perching her against the bar stool.

"Looks like it's time to get you back to 221B Amy." Lestrade offered helpfully, noticing Amy was on the floor.

"But I'm having so much funnnnn." Amy said tapping her hands rhythmically on the speckled floorboard, her legs crossed like a child.

"Come on let's walk back." Lestrade said, helping her up and holding out an arm for her to link with.

"Oh OK, police man escort me home." She said with a wink grabbing onto Lestrades jacket.

As they stumbled out the pub Lestrade checked his watch, the night had encircled them as the street lamps had began to turn off around them.

The only street lamps visible still were the ones in the alley way round the corner to Baker Street, opposite the station. They stumbled past a little children's play area, Amy realised it was the same park the Doctor had landed the TARDIS in,she missed him terribly already.

"Greg." Amy slurred. "What would you say if I told you I believed in aliens?" Amy continued deciding to spin around the nearby lamppost,deciding to give it a kiss, her red lipstick staining onto the cold grey metal pole.

"I'd say you were as mad as Sherlock is clever." Lestrade joked with her as he picked her up off the floor, after she had spun round the lamppost too many times and landed in a heap on the floor.

Lestrade pulled her arm around his shoulder as they reached Baker Street, her weight light and easy to manage.

Amy could see 221B from where they were and decided to let goof Lestrade and run as fast as her legs could to the door. Not expecting Amy was going to do this, Lestrade ran after her with his, short legs struggling to keep up with the Amazonian woman.

"MR DETECTIVE HOLMMMMEEEEESSSSS, YOUR GIRLFRIEENNDDD ISHOOOMMMEEE." Amy giggled through her speech as she hung off the railing outside of 221. Lestrade having now caught up with her, panting slightly, knocked three times on the still broken door knocker.

Mrs Hudson opened the door embarrassed to be seen caught in her nightgown.

"Oh hello Greg, why are you calling so late?" "Not more cases for Sherlock I ho...pe."

She paused in her speech as she noticed Amelia hanging off the railing, not in the best of states.

"Ermm not quite Mrs Hudson." Lestrade said trying not to slur himself. "Where is Amy staying? I wasn't sure whether it was with you lot here?I thought I'd get her back safe, you know dark alleys and all." Greg said with a smile on his face, happy to have helped a civilian back home, keeping to his police laws, even when he was off duty.

"Oh thank you Greg!" Mrs Hudson said, suddenly mothering overAmy's state.

"Let me worry about getting her in to the flat." Mrs Hudson said, helping Amy lean against her frail body.

"You go rest your legs after all that walking, you OK to get a cab?" Mrs Hudson said suddenly realising Greg also wasn't completely sober himself.

"I'll be fineeee, I'm not as think as you drunk I am" Greg joked, playing with his words with a wink.

He gives one final wave to Mrs Hudson and Amy before he calls a cab outside.

"Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson queries up the stairs. "John?" She adds, this one being more likely to reply.

"Could one of you help me for a moment?" She continued holding Amy up, her body heavy against Mrs Hudson's meek stature.

John comes rushing down the stairs, worried about Mrs Hudson,before seeing a drunken Amy slouching against the stair case, trying to hold herself up, Mrs. Hudson buckling under her weight.

"Amy!" John begins. "We were worried where you had got to!"He continued, relief filling his face.

"Sherlock don't worry, she's back." He shouts up the stairs.

He grabs Amy by the waist keeping her at the same height as him,pulling her arm over his shoulder, almost in a fireman's carry.

John trudges up the stairs, Amy hanging over John's body,trying to control her drunken squeals.

"I wasn't worried John." Sherlock states eyes locked to his microscope. "I merely observed she wasn't around."

"Well she's ok, nothing a good night's sleep and a glass of water won't fix." John said suddenly switching his role to a caring army doctor.

Sherlock finally looked up from his microscope to see Amy being layed down onto the sofa by John, as she began to curl up into a ball once more.

Sherlock rose from his seat and begrudgingly decided to wrap his coat around Amy, noticing she was shivering.

Amy's auburn hair wisps slowly slid across her eyes as she settled deeper into the chair.

John scurries into the kitchen and returns with a tall pint glass of water and sets it out of the coffee table in front of Amy.

Sherlock stares at her for a second whilst John is in the kitchen, her eyes almost closed; he brushes the hair from her face, unsure why he feels the sudden need to comfort her.

"Goodnight Mr Detective Holmes" she lazily whispers to Sherlock, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the cheek, before succumbing to the blackness of sleep, her head plodding on the pillow.

TEXT MESSAGE:

From this slumber she shall wake

When true loves kiss

His heart will break

Jim Moriarty

x


	4. Danger

Sherlock read the text, which has been sent early in the morning; he rolled his eyes as he searched for cameras, the light coming in through the blinds.

Sherlock sat at the table, his hands steeped under his chin, as his eyes scanned the room for clues.

John came into the room, rubbing his eyes as he was still trying to wake up in his light blue thick house coat.

"Cup of tea?" He began before realising Sherlock is now frantically searching the room.

"Sherlock! What are you doing now?" John shouted forgettingAmy was asleep on the sofa.

Sherlock strode across the room and started to search forcameras.

"Cameras John, we are being watched." Sherlock continued now jumping up, clambering across his high book case, as he hung onto the top shelf for support, stepping across the arms of each chair, his spindly legs and thin figure, hopping from one chair to the other checking every frame on the wall.

Amy stirred in her sleep as Sherlock suddenly stepped on her hair, her ginger locks sprawled across the arm of the chair.

"Owww!" She exclaims. "Get off me hairrrr!" She shouted, swatting Sherlock's leg away like a fly.

She rose from her sleep as she sat upright and held the backof her head in pain.

"Sorry Amy." John said has he apologised for Sherlock.

"Errrmm there are some cameras in the flat, we are beingwatched." John stopped short; afraid to worry Amy over this news.

"Ohhhh how exciting!" She began, clapping her hands together and lightly jumping up out of her seat.

" Owwww my head!" She shouted before crumpling back into the seat again. "How much did I drink last night?" She asked, hoping she hadn't made a fool out of herself.

Sherlock dove around the room, now checking lower down, under the mantel piece, the skull, the table, coffee table, music stand...

"Ha, Moriarty he's getting predictable." Sherlock remarked picking up a tiny miniscule video camera from underneath the music stand. John stared at the camera, baffled at how tiny and inconspicuous that had been in the flat.

Amy snuck up behind him, as she listened in to Sherlock and John's conversation.

"Anddd, whoooo is Morriartyyy?" Amy asked her eyes wild,intrigued, unaware of the danger she was asking. Also confirmed by Sherlock and John's reaction to her question.

"A man you hope you should never meet Amy." John began shaking his head vigorously, as he recounted the last encounter with Moriarty, being strapped to the explosives, the horror and bravery he had to face.

Amy looked worried at John's reaction, fear clearly visible through his friendly features, not something she had seen on the loyal doctor's face before.

"Moriarty is a criminal spider Amelia, a spider at the centre of a criminal web." Sherlock states.

Amy listened as she realised Sherlock wasn't sure of himself in his face as well; they both had a look of bravery sprawled across their faces, as Sherlock and John exchanged glances once more.

"Ohhh well I say...why not squish the nasty bug then?" Amy said squishing her hands together, still joking around not realising the danger,she had fought Daleks, how bad could one man be?

"It's not that simple Amy; you see Sherlock likes having someone of errmm equal sociopathic tendencies." John said lightly, trying not to piss Sherlock off.

Sherlock would never end Moriarty's life, he distracted him too much from the boring world we all inhabited.

Sherlock may be bad at times but Moriarty was not his equal, Sherlock was not a criminal.

Sherlock sat back down in his large armchair, pausing for a second before smirking and towering his hands under his chin.

"Well he sounds boring to me, why hide behind people?" Amy said lightly perching on Sherlock's arm chair, trying to console them, already thinking she had figured Moriarty out.

"He's a consulting criminal Amy." Sherlock began.

"People go to him when they want crimes fixed, he stays above it all and watches all his little puppets dance." Sherlock said motioning his hands like a puppet master. Amy watched Sherlock, worried about the anger she could see plainly already on Sherlock's face, venom in his words, similar to the way the Doctor looked whenever anyone he befriended got in trouble. The anger of a good man.

"Oh OK that's pretty clever though!" Amy said excitedly rising from her pose before she felt woozy once more and decided to sit down again on her sofa bed.

Amy sat back down, ready to curl up into a ball, her head hurting again, this Moriarty character still intrigued her.

"What did he look like, would she recognise him if he walked straight past her?" She thought to herself, whispering under her breath.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock answered picked up his phone. "Oh brilliant, how many?" Sherlock questioned.

"4!" I'll be there. Sherlock finished up his brief phone call, slotting it back into his jacket pocket, before continuing to rummage the flat for his scarf.

"Lestrade?" John asked, as he realised Sherlock's change in mood.

"I've been summoned" Sherlock continued happily, now picking up his leather gloves.

He stared at Amy, still a mess from last night already aware what she was about to ask him.

"Can I come again Sherlock?" Amy asked excitement dancing in her eyes, hoping Sherlock wouldn't leave her alone once more.

John saw Sherlock's expression and continued to answer for him.

" Errrm Amy I think you are still a little hungover to come with us, you can barely stand up." John said lightly heartedly with a friendly smile.

"Why don't you stay here and dose yourself up, feel free to use the shower and grab some of mine or Sherlock's clothes, Mrs Hudson did actually buy you a few denim skirts yesterday, but you may need a shirt or jumper, it's pretty cold still, so use ours." John said whilst also now bustling around trying to find his coat and gloves.

Amy was about to protest, by getting up, but as soon as she jumped up from the sofa with her feisty temper, her head started to spin as she fell back down in a dizzy mess.

"Fine..." She grumbled, already aware she couldn't go anywhere, her head painful and in need of some pain relief.

She was quite intrigued to look around the other rooms in the flat, with the prospect of both the boys going out all day.

"You'll be on your own all day I'm afraid, so I've left out some pain medication for you in case you need it later, we should be back by 7 o clock I hope, depends how much time Sherlock decides to spend at Barts." John said now as he bustled from room to room collecting his pieces he would need.

Sherlock gestured at Amy to give him his coat back once more, she obliged as she found the cold start to get to her, maybe a hot shower could be a good way of getting rid of her shivers.

"Right be back soon, maybe you could get some shopping done whilst we are gone?" "Go and buy yourself some new stuff, I know Jonathan gave you some shopping money?" John implied smiling as Sherlock barged past him and hopped down the stairs, his coat billowed out behind him.

"Bye Amy, have a good day." John said waving lightly to her as he struggled to catch Sherlock up getting into the taxi waiting for them outside.

Amy waved out at them before they completely disappeared out of sight. She realised she was now alone, her curiosity peeked.

She immediately rushed into Sherlock's room, as she grabbed a plain white shirt; he was of a slim build, so it fitted her nicely. Mrs Hudson had laid out a collection of skirts for Amy to try, most of them too long for Amy's liking. She liked the third skirt she tried on, darker wash denim, but much too long.

She rolled the waist band up slightly and tucked the back of Sherlock's shirt into it.

Amy was just about to head into John's room once more, when her phone started to buzz from the front room. She skipped back into the front room and perched on the mahogany table next to Sherlock's white microscope.

"Amy Pond." She answered the phone unsure, realising it read UNKNOWN NUMBER.

"AMMMMMMMEEEEELLLIIAAA PPPOOONNNNDDD!" A familiar voice booms back down the phone. The Doctor was clearly wearing some strange headset, not realising how loud he was screaming at Amy down the phone. She decided to put it on speaker phone to save her ears.

"You bloody idiot raggedy man!" She began, joy overfilling every syllable.

"You have a silly alien head set on don't you?" "You just broke my eardrums!" She continued with a laugh and a sad chuckle. She really was missing that bow tie wearing idiot.

"Where are you Doctor?" Amy asked, slightly intrigued and worried.

"Don't worry Pond, everything is sorted out! I changed the flux regulator on the main frame and now she's purring like a kitten." The Doctor continued.

"Why did you leave Doctor? I was so worried, why couldn't you tell me?" Amy continued feeling her eyes start to well.

"I'm sorry Pond but I didn't think you would've liked a Bow Tie convention in Ahkahaten." The Doctor said gleefully reassuring Amy there was nothing wrong.

"That's it!" Amy exclaimed, you didn't want me to come with you to a bow tie convention!" Amy continued, slightly hurt and relieved at the same time.

"Well technically it was more than a bow tie convention but that was the best bit Pond! Also saved a planet which wasn't human friendly,the gas on Ono is completely toxic to human lungs Pond; I didn't take you with me because eerrrmmm...I physically couldn't." The Doctor finished, feeling guilty for leaving Amy with complete strangers.

"Well lucky for you Doctor, they aren't really strangers anymore" Amy said with a triumphant smile having figured out what The Doctor was thinking.

"I've gotten to really like my time here, even Sherlock is being friendly." Amy continued playfully running her hands over the white cotton fabric on Sherlock's shirt she was wearing.

Amy continued to tell The Doctor about her stories of 221 B so far, when she heard a strange scratching sound, assuming it was next doors cat,she continued her conversation with her raggedy man, relieved he was safe, slightly annoyed he kept such a stupid secret.

"NO NO NOOOOOOOO, DON'T DO THAT DEAR!" Amy heard The Doctor shout as she finished telling him about her night out with Gregory Lestrade.

"Oh dear that doesn't sound good." Amy said as she realised her conversation was about to finish with him.

"Pond, got to dash, sorry, TARDIS has gone wibbly again." The Doctor said.

"OK Doooctor, see you soooon" Amy said slightly annoyed he had cut their conversation short but still happy to stay a few more days with Sherlock and John now she had gotten to know them, realising they mostly weren't the arrogant losers she once had thought.

Amy decided to take a quick shower and then head out and do some shopping, she had a whole day of doing nothing now, so decided a shopping trip would take her mind off everything, until the boys returned and she could mention Jonathan had rung.

Amy hadn't realised she had spoken to The Doctor for quite a couple of hours now, she felt so secure and safe when she spoke to that raggedy idiot. She could tell him anything that was worrying her and he would cheer her up in a second, his friendship was so special to her.

She decided to put her coat on and take Johns advice to do some shopping for some new clothes, even if she was enjoying wearing Sherlock's shirt.

She grabbed her phone and stuffed it into her pocket, leaving a note for the boys and Mrs Hudson. She decided she would also take a little trip back to the sweet little Irish bar she had had such a good time at last night after her shopping trip was over.

Gone out for the day,shopping then heading to the pub.

Amelia xx

Amy finished her shopping trip, bags surrounding her as she sat down once more at the Irish bar, chatting with the kind barman, noticing a faint scar above his left eyebrow now she was looking at him more closely.

She chatted with him some more as she didn't realise the time was getting on. She looked at her phone, 11 pm! Where had the day gone, she couldn't believe how long it had taken her to find the best vintage clothing sites in London, a friendly woman working on the market had mentioned Brick Lane to her, which Amy thought would be easier to get to than it was.

She decided the tube trains were her least favourite thing about London; rush hour in particular, she had had to deal with a few boys of similar age, watching her intently, as they all shared one pole on the tube.

"My name is Sebastian" The bar man said finally afterfinishing serving his last customer, his shift almost over, cleaning a glassout with a dishtowel as he spoke.

"Ha ha like the crab!" Amy said giggling. "What a brilliant name." She continued.

"Well hello Sebastian, I'm Amy or Amelia Pond, I prefer Amythough" Amy said holding her hand out to shake his, his smile friendly and inviting.

She continued to tell him a lot about her life, her new friends, missing her friends in Leadworth.

He reciprocated by staring into her hazel eyes, entranced by her spell.

He told her in detail about himself, how he had just comeback from the army and needed a part time job, how it was difficult to find somewhere to stay nowadays.

They continued to chat some more about general interests before Amy glanced back up at her watch realising she had spent another hour chatting with him. He also realised the time.

"Really sorry Amy but I've got to go and cash up now, you ok getting home?" He questioned worried about her being on her own.

"Yer I'll be fine, there's a cute little park I walked downlast time all lit up in the night, the flat is only just around the corner."She said with a reassuring smile, shaking his hand one last time.

He stopped her for a second as he ducked behind the bar toget a pad and paper.

"Here's my number, well it's my work number but still feel free to call me if you ever want to meet up again." He said with a smile,starting to clean up the glasses behind the till.

Amy started to leave the pub, the locals being a lot more leery towards her tonight, her skirt was shorter than yesterday, rolling up Mrs Hudson's skirt she had bought Amy had seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Bye boys" Amy shouted back at the pub as she set off once more to Baker Street, not as drunk this time and perfectly aware of the cold seeping through Sherlock's shirt she was wearing.

The thinness of the material made Amy hug her body for warmth, checking her phone to see the time. 12 am. She had such a busy day shopping, time seemed to escape her, she wished she was back on the TARDIS so she could skip ahead a few hours tonight to avoid the cold walk back.

She pondered how John and Sherlock were getting on, assuming they would be home by now.

It was a bit later than Amy had planned to come back to the flat, but she had enjoyed most of the company in that pub tonight, storing the phone number Sebastian had given her into the back of her phone, "short skirts do help" she thought as she giggled to herself.

Amy started to walk home briskly as she wrapped her dark red scarf around her neck 2 times more. She put down her shopping bags, pulling on her orange hand warmers, it was much colder tonight.

The street lamps were fading out on the streets already as she stuffed her free hand into her denim pocket for extra warmth.

She begins to recall the walk home from last time, unsure of which way she went last night. The vague memories of skipping around a lamppost and falling over arose in her head.

She walked through the park she could remember, seeing her kiss mark stain still visible, and began to walk down the narrow alley way next to Baker Street station.

Aware she was now alone in the dark Amy decided to speed up her pace, to a gentle stride, through the long winding alley way, forking out in different sections.

She tried to recall certain things from last night, the way in which she had ended up on Baker Street, the directions now faded from her head.

She wished she had Sherlock's brain at this moment, "I bet memorising the whole of London could come in handy when you are a girl alone at night in the dark." Amy spoke to herself in a whisper trying to reassure herself she was nearly home.

She continued to walk down the fenced alley ways, turning every now and then, hearing noises as she walked. A light breathing sound seemed to be following her; she looked around into the speckled darkness, to see nothing there.

"Who is there?" Amy says panicking through a wobbly tone of voice.

"Don't try and touch me, I'm Scottish!" "I can get very angry when I'm pushed." Amy continues bravery in her tone of voice this time, now spinning around to look into the darkness once more.

She hears no answer and spins back around laughing lightly to herself as she shook her head, deciding her mind was playing tricks with her,even so she picked up the pace trying to remember her way out of this labyrinth of fences.

As she turned the corner a man with a distinctive clink to his shoes walked past her, she held her breath, her heart nearly exploding out of her chest, as she backed up against one of the nearby fences trying to blend in.

"Amy is that you?" The voice began to say.

"Errrm yes...Who's that?" Amy said automatically regretting her decision to tell the stranger who she was.

"It's Sebastian from the bar?" He says, suddenly walking into the light, Amy noticed him immediately and gives a sigh of relief, feeling more at ease and walking into the light herself.

"Sebastian you gave me a fright!" Amy continued, running at him and giving him a light slap in the arm, her heart rate now almost returning to normal.

"Hang on just got to ring Sherlock; he's round the corner now." Amy said lying, unsure whether to let this man take her home.

The man stood next to Amy as he leaned against the fence with a nonchalant expression.

"Hi Sherlock, its Amelia, I'm just coming out of the alleyway now, see you in a minute." Amy lied as she smiled at Sebastian, hanging up the phone, trying to look sincere.

A small snigger suddenly sounded from behind Amy's shoulder. She turned around to see a man in a dark suit creep from the shadows.

"Hi Sherlocccckkkk, just fakkee ringiinngg you because I'm soo scareeeddd." The man from the shadows said mocking Amy, his accent becoming distinguished and menacing.

Amy stopped in her tracks, her heart leapt out of her chest, as she felt her legs paralyse with fear, barely able to move.

Amy turned around as she hoped her new friend Sebastian could help her fight off this intruding mad man.

She stared into the dark alleyway, blinking her eyes twice in disbelief, Sebastian had now disappeared, nowhere to be seen...

A bad feeling formed in the pit of Amy's stomach, already racking her brains to work out who she was dealing with, she continued to act brave, just like the Doctor or Sherlock would expect of her.

"Listen whoever you are; leave me alone, I'm not scared of you! I'm Scottish and very cross!"

Amy shouts at the man in the shadowed suit, her accent strong, and her courage creditable.

"Ohhhh, she's feisty! I like it!" The man grinned a psychotic smile, drawing out his words as he looked Amy up and down. He brushed down his suit and adjusted his tie pin, before fixing eyes with Amy once more.

"Not to mention those never ending legs." The man leered at her, as he licked his lips and gave a flirty wink. Amy instinctively pulled her skirt down to stop humouring this man, "maybe short skirts weren't so great after all" She thought.

The man in the dark suit continued to watch her like a hawk, up and down, circling her like live prey.

"No wonder he's taken a liking to you!" The man teased, his tone varying from high pitched to a low drawl.

Amy watched the man circle her, fear making her shake nervously, her mind unable to focus, she decided to walk away quickly was her best bet for escape. She felt like a penned in animal trying to escape being...dinner.

"Oh darlingggg why try and run from me." The man chuckles following her at a casual pace,close on her heels "we're having sooo much fun" the man's playful demeanour suddenly changed to a very dark, menacing glare "don't ever think you can run from me" his Irish accent strong as it changes pitch,staring at Amy before chuckling manically.

"Oh great" Amy mutters bravely to herself as she tries to turn a corner,nearly at the clearing to the road of Baker Street "I'm being harassed by a bi-polar mad man who's voice hasn't quite dropped yet." She said trying to comfort herself.

Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of her, his face had changed, his eyes now dark and enjoying the chase, no longer friendly and encouraging, as he stopped her in her tracks.

Amy tried to let out a little scream but the men are quick to react.

The man in the dark lamppost lit suit wraps his sweaty hands around her mouth tightly,whilst Sebastian is now brandishing a gun and pointing it directly at Amy's side.

"Now, now Ameliaaaa Ponddd that's not going to help anyone." The man in the suit elongated her name in his speech making her squirm as he whispered in her ear,holding her close.

Amy could feel his breath on her skin, as she shivered and whimpered under his hand.

"Mmm you really are quite pretty aren't you?" The man says as he leans in to breathe against Amy's neck "it's a shame you won't be around for much longer" he grins, removing his hand from Amy's mouth.

"W..hh.o..the hell are you?" Amy trembles, now petrified in the man's arms.

The name is Mr Sex if you like sweetheart." He says winking his eyes dark with psychopathic danger.

"Orrrr if we are to keep being formal...Jimmm Moriarty, HIIII" Moriarty says with his voice changing pitch to a childish dangerous squeal,dragging out his syllables, dripping with malice.

Moriarty let's go of Amy and clicks his hands with power.

Sebastian edges closer to Amy, his heavy boots clinking with every step.

"I'm sure Sherlock has mentioned me to you Miss Amelia?" He asks, wondering how far in this girl had gotten under Sherlock's skin, just as Moriarty noticed Amy was about to attempt another scream and silences her quickly.

"Don't try and scream sweetheart, your death would be a bit of a waste in a dark alley."

Moriarty said popping a piece of chewing gum in his mouth.

The gun was now much closer to Amy being directed into rib cage, she felt herself beginning to bruise, as Sebastian roughly held her by the shoulders.

Moriarty suddenly gave her an evil smirk and raised his eyebrows as he now realised whose shirt she was adorning.

"Ahh yes." Amy said as she tried to regain her ragged breath. "The criminal spider right? Amy sighs through her words, venom poisoning her Scottish accent, glaring at Moriarty with such hatred.

"Ohh gooodieeee!" Moriarty said ecstatically clapping his hands together and jumping up and down.

"He has mentioned me, well that's goooood, that should make this even more fun!" Moriarty drawled his words out, continuing to jump up and down as he revelled in Amy's fear.

"This is all very cliché isn't it, the pretty brave girl, taken by the naaasty villain, waiting for her magic knight to come rescue her" he said, as he read his ideas out bullet pointed.

He raises his pointed eyebrows at Amy his madness taking over his speech, "do you like fairytales Ameliaaa?

A single salty tear falls from her cheek before she can realise, her bravery still visible through her vulnerability.

Moriarty began to turn around, ready to end his conversation with her, about to click his fingers to finish his speech.

"He won't care if I go missing Moriarty!" Amy shouts finally finding some courage from somewhere. "This game is pointless and moronic" She begins "...Just like you!" Amy added shouting and spitting at him,automatically regretting saying her last outburst.

The mad man turned and sashayed up to her, enjoying the show too much.

Moriarty's hand grabbed her face with force and slapped her hard on the cheek, his eyes dark and narrowed.

Amy's tried to control the pain to her face, her head spinning, her cheeks now blossomed a vibrant red.

"I am not a moron, you stuuupid girl!" He shouts at her with such venom, almost spitting out the words. He gets back up, smoothing his hair down with his hands, regaining composure once more.

Sebastian steps another step closer to Amy, the gun digging in harder under her rib cage, Amy now writing in pain, holding her cheek, unable to know what to do, losing.

Amy held her cheek as she clasped her hands over the mark, another tear rolls down her cheek. She cowers when Moriarty tries to get close to her once more.

"That's right Amelia, you should be scared." He laughs at Amy's attempt to cower away.

"Little Red and The...Big...Bad...Wolf." He chuckled at her, his speech sharp and short with a rhythmic beat. Stamping his feet for emphasis. His calm facade fading.

Amy rethinks his words in horror; realising Sebastian had said those exact words to her when inebriated the night before.

This had all been a game, he had planned everything.

"You know... I don't let a lot of people talk to me likethat, consider yourself lucky you're not a dead, a cold corpse lying on the ground." Moriarty smiled a sickening smile, holding Amy's face tightly, lips close to Amy's bruised cheek as she struggled to turn her head away.

"Well this is dragging on a...wee bit." He says letting go of Amy's cheek, a different expression plastered over his face, mocking Amy's Scottish accent playfully once more.

Moriarty clicks his hands once more.

"She's pretty boss." Sebastian begins, stroking a strand of Amy's hair once. "I gave her our number." He continued beginning to take Amy's phone out of her hands.

"Don't even think about it idiot!" Amy shouted at him, she wished she hadn't told him as much as she had in the pub.

"She is veryyy pretty, but she isn't yours to play with!" Moriarty snapped, as he brought his hands up to his face holding his eyes in his hands, his expression changing once more, pausing in mock thought.

"Hmm you know...I'm just wondering where would be a good place for Sherlock to find us..."

Amy looked taken aback "Y...Y...ou want Sherlock and John to find me?"

Moriarty bellowed loudly, his voice echoing in the alley.

"Oh of course I do ginger, that's all part of the fun!" he yells delightedly a she throws his arms up in the air.

"I do love a good game of cat and mouse" he jeers turning around to face Amy,striking her bruised cheek once as she winces, "and you my princess are a vital part in this tale" He finished happily, ecstatic with his genius plan.

He clicks dramatically after placing another piece of gum in his mouth.

"Bastiannnn, please put Miss Pond here over your shoulder,the car is hidden around the corner and be discrete...this is going to be a lot of fun but DON'T BLOW OUR COVER!" Moriarty's voice suddenly crescendos as Sebastian picks Amy up.

Amy started to struggle when Sebastian tried to pick her up,over powering all her Scottish might as a hand is placed over her mouth again.

"Now now dear none of that remember!" Moriarty shouts after them letting out a little giggle, checking the alley way once, making sure no one was around.

Moriarty pulled out a cloth, Amy could smell the chloroform as he wrapped it around Amy's nose and mouth, encasing her senses, she succumbed to the darkness, as she hung off Sebastian's shoulders, like a sack of potatoes.

Moriarty smiled a wide chesire cat smile as he pulls a shiny red apple out of his suit pocket; he quickly carved a smiley face into the skin and placed it underneath the lamppost.

TEXT MESSAGE:

Come and save your damsel in distress

J.M

x


	5. Deduction

Molly Hooper had tried to get Sherlock to leave the lab for a good half an hour now,the staff were now annoyed at Sherlock's lack of interest in everyone but the kidnapping case he had just finishing solving.

"Mercury!" Sherlock exclaimed, as he whacked his hand on the table, waking John up who had just started to nod off.

"Huh?" John said, rubbing his eyes, as he came back to reality.

"Mercury!" Sherlock repeated. "The papers are painted with mercury obviously." Sherlock stopped and smiled. He had finished the case.

"Bloody hell, how long have we been here, is it Christmas yet?" John muttered whilst checking his watch.

"Woahh look at the time! Come on Sherlock, we need to get back to Amy, have you found what you were looking for yet?" John exclaimed, his eyes widening at the slightly later time he had told Amy they would be back.

"Lestrade, the kidnappers used mercury papers, the hungrier they get the more sweets the children gobbled down." Sherlock said ringing Lestrade up on the phone, as he finalised the case.

"Sherlock, why is someone torturing kids?" John asked appalled by the emaciated children they had found, lying surrounded by sweet wrappers earlier on in the day.

"Fairy tales..." Sherlock muttered to himself with John overhearing.

"Fairy tales?" John asked looking puzzled.

"Why would someone want to make fairy tales come to life?"John asked totally baffled. Checking around the room for anyone listening in.

"Someone that thinks this is all a game obviously." Sherlock replied back, his eyes searching the Petri dish in front of him for more fairy tale clues.

"Seems to me like a lot of people want to play games with you Sherlock, could it all be one cause?" John questioned already knowing the answer.

"When are we just going to have a day off" John said as he sighed, rubbing his eyes, still half asleep.

John stared out the window, appalled by the murderer's style,knowing full well who was behind these sick attempted murders.

John's blood boiled when he thought about that psychopath,his enjoyment in making people's lives misery, this was a game John didn't want Sherlock or himself to play anymore.

The night was starting to surround Bart's hospital windows asa shadowy figure appeared in the doorway, leaning against the door frame silently watching them work, her voice barely audible over a whisper.

"Sherlock, errm I'm really sorry but we are closing up the pathology lab now, it's nearly 12 pm and people are starting to complain about you." Molly said, her meek voice barely heard over Sherlock's loud sighs.

"Dull" Sherlock replied loudly, ignoring Molly.

"You really shouldn't whine John, it's unbecoming of you." Sherlock said eyes still locked to his microscope.

"The killer, as I said before, obviously has some strange fetish for fairy-tales, although I am surprised at how obvious his patter is, if this is who we think it is, he wants us to find him John" Sherlock muttered giving John a glance, before sinking into deep thought, after seeing John's reaction to this news.

"Come on Sherlock, let's go and check onAmy, you've already solved one murder, leave it at that today yeah?" John reasoned with Sherlock, after seeing how difficult Molly was finding it to tell Sherlock to leave the premises.

"Fine" Sherlock said with a grumble as John was trying tolift him out of his chair. "John please stop that, I can get out of a chair." Sherlock said with a bored tone, pulling himself out of the chair and picking up his blue scarf, wrapping it around his thin neck once.

He picked up his coat and shrugged it onto his shoulders, the strong smell of Amy was present on his coat.

He tried to decipher the smells,something to occupy his bored mind..." Coconut, women's perfume...Unusualbrand...foreign" He muttered under his breath, enjoying the fact the odours were puzzling him.

"Amelia Pond, the puzzle to solve." He thought to himself as he readied himself to leave.

"You can take a separate cab if you're going to whine like a child John." Sherlock declared as he strode out of the door in front of John, not even pausing to see if John was following.

Sherlock had forgotten to hold the door open for John, almost causing him to walk straight into it.

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed, annoyed at Sherlock's hurry for everything.

The lights were being switched off around the premises as the corridors were becoming darker with every step.

John hurried along as he rushed outside after Sherlock,muttering under his breath.

"I'm worried about Amy being on her own for so long" John said as they climbed into the cab "she hasn't sent me a message telling me she got back to the flat okay.

Check yours Sherlock" John said with worried expression plastering his face, holding his head against his hands as he started to panic.

Sherlock decided to check his phone as John spoke, having not even listened to John's speech.

INCOMING MESSAGE:

TEXT MESSAGE:

Come and save your damsel in distress

J.M

X

Sherlock's expression changed, confused by the rage he was feeling over this text.

"Sherlock?" John said, watching Sherlock's expression change as he eyed his phone.

"Sherlock what is it? Is something wrong with Amy?" John tried again, scared of the expression of uncontrolled anger now visible on Sherlock's face, he'd seen that look before.

"Oh god, it's not Moriarty is it? What's the nutter gone and done this time?" John said trying to make a joke out of this new information, a bad feeling cemented to his stomach.

Sherlock doesn't reply to John as he shouts to the cab driver with more anger than intended

"221B NOW!" Sherlock growled at the Taxi man.

The cab driver looked startled and hurt by Sherlock's sudden outburst.

John tried to apologise on his behalf. They zoomed past the brightness of the lights of the high street, smudging in their vision as the Taxi man started to speed down the roads as quickly as possible.

Once they arrived at 221 B Sherlock hurtled out of the cab and bounded up the stairs.

"Mrs Hudson!" he yelled, looking around the flat for Amy, checking everything is in place; John followed frantically worried over Sherlock's reactions.

"Amy? Where's Amy? Shouldn't she be here by now?"John said in a panicked low voice, looking for Mrs Hudson as well.

Sherlock's phone suddenly goes off once more...

TEXTMESSAGE:

Leaving work to save her.

Tut tut Sherlock

Your sentiment is showing

J.M

X

"It's Moriarty, he has Amy somewhere." Sherlock said, scowling at his phone, hurt brandishing his features.

"Mrs Hudson!" he yelled again,impatient and annoyed now.

Mrs Hudsoncame up the stairs, looking worried and half asleep.

"What is it Sherlock?" She said, woken up from her nap, still in her nightgown, baffled at Sherlock and John's expressions.

"Oh god, oh no, poor Amy" John said after hearing Sherlock speak, his face in his hands, worried Sherlock wasn't thinking logically.

"Has anyone been in the flat!? Has Amy been back here?!" Sherlock shouts frantically in Mrs Hudson's face "Oh, no I don't think so,I would have known" Mrs Hudson stutters in fear at Sherlock's attempts to shake the answers out of her.

"Sherlock! Let go of Mrs Hudson!" John asks, prying Sherlock's hands from Mrs Hudson's frail shoulders.

"Where was she last?" John asked smiling at her as he frantically searched the room with Sherlock, trying to help Mrs Hudson speak at a normal tempo once more.

Sherlock dashed to his bedroom suddenly remembering John had said Amy could wear their shirts while she had none with her.

"Take is easy Sherlock. We need to work out where he has taken her, did the message say anything else?!" John shouts around the corner, trying to calm the rage in Sherlock.

"This is nothing to do with Amy being taken, just the annoyance of Moriarty...obviously" Sherlock thought to himself.

Sherlock noticed one of his white shirts had been taken...Amy.

Sherlock rejoined the search party in the front room, observing the flat with one scan of his eyes, homing in on a letter with neat handwriting that read.

Gone out for the day, shopping then heading to the pub.

Amelia xx

Sherlock picks the letter up, dissecting its every section.

The stationery used, colour, feel.

"Bohemian stationery, fountain pen, written at an angle, carrying something in her hand whilst she was writing, perfume smell still on the letter" Sherlock deducted.

"Mrs Hudson!" Sherlock booms at her, forgetting she is right next to him.

Mrs Hudson jumps out of her skin once more as Sherlock addresses her with his baritone voice.

"Did Amy say anything about going out?" John asked before Sherlock exploded with babble at Mrs Hudson once more.

"Err, she said yesterday she wanted to go back to that pub she liked, said had a nice drink there yesterday with that nice man you know Sherlock" Mrs Hudson began.

"Greg!" John shouted, clapping his hands together realising where she had been.

"Who the hell is Greg?" Sherlock asked, not registering who it could be.

"That's Lestrade's first name Sherlock" John replies in exasperation, his sighs visible as he pinches the top of his nose in annoyance.

"Oh." Sherlock said before thinking intently once more.

John rolled his eyes, "Look can we just get back to finding Amy here please, I think I know what pub Mrs Hudson is talking about, I've been there for a drink with Lestrade before when I've wanted to escape certain...errr..people."John finished as he looked sheepishly at Sherlock.

Sherlock having not heard a word of this started reeling off possibilities in his head.

"She was drunk last night, smelt of unusual smells, smoke, cologne...must be a pub,slight smell of wine and lime flavoured shots on her breath." Sherlock deducted, recapping last night, her kiss marking his cheek.

"John we need to go to a pub relatively near here" Sherlock said.

"Please try not to get distracted and start chatting up girls on the street who aren't interested in you whilst we work.

Sherlock began to complain as John put his jacket on once more.

"She must've walked there, Amelia doesn't know London that well...can't be far" Sherlock continued, shrugging his coat and scarf on, Amy's smell still lingering on the coat.

"Like I'm going to be able to chat up any girls with you around, you're like a walking woman replant" John joked trying to defuse the tension, grabbing his gloves and a notepad and pen, to jot down his observations.

"I'll have you know many women find me attractive John" Sherlock replied back, as he stepped outside 221 B observing the pavement outside their house.

"Yeah, but then you open your mouth" John smirked as they walked out into the cold night air, observing the floor with him.

"She went this way." Sherlock stated, as he started to briskly walk down the road.

Sherlock pulled his coat collar up to his cheekbones as John zipped his jacket up to his chin.

It was late, 2 o clock in the morning now as the early light of morning started to embrace the world around them, the cold night air visible as they spoke to each other, a light orange glow around them.

Sherlock paused for a second to launch into his recorded memory files in his mind, as he remembered every pub close enough to Baker Street.

He remembered Amy's love for the unusual, her love for heritage, and her Scottish nature shining through.

"Where would she go?" He asked in his mind, still oblivious to the fact that John knew the pub already.

"Sherlock."John began as they arrived outside the now desolate Irish pub, the shamrocks were still glinting in the window as the sun was starting to rise over the park nearby, the orange glow touching everything without shade.

"This is where Lestrade goes when he wants to errmm...escape people." John said,aware most of the stress Lestrade felt was usually from Sherlock's outbursts.

"You don't have to lie badly to me John, I know he comes here to escape me" Sherlock said, taking in every detail of the pub from the outside, not at all bothered by this piece of information.

"Yeah well can you blame him" John said noticing two men, still drunk and slumped around the corner of the pub, sick resting under the bearded mans chin, staining his beard with lumps of orange carrot.

"Lipstick marks John." Sherlock began, as he searched around the pub, noticing John's expression at the idea of breaking in.

"Amy always wears red lipstick!" John added turning around,after checking the men were still breathing, to stare intently at the lamppost with Sherlock, now right behind him.

"Really John you are a genius, how is your IQ level so high?"Sherlock asked jokingly mocking John, disdain clear in his voice.

They continued to search the outside of the pub, Amy's lipstick matter now stored away in Sherlock's Petri dish.

They started to walk back, when Sherlock spotted the alleyway next to the pub.

He started rambling off speech to himself. "possibilities, statistically more likely, Scottish,likes danger, girl alone, Lestrade." Sherlock muttered under his breath.

"John, Amy wouldn't know how to get back using the main streets would she?" Sherlock asked, already aware of the answer.

John walked up to look down the alleyway Sherlock was pointing at.

"Lestrade would've taken her the quickest way home, because she was in such a state." Sherlock continued. "Process of elimination, suggests something statistically more likely, Amy would've used her brain to try and recall her memories of walking with Lestrade." Sherlock continued, as he and John started to walk down the alley way dappled by the orange glow of daylight,as it shined through the holes in the fences and trees.

"And obviously Amy pretending to be the brave Scottish girl she thinks she is would be stupid enough to walk down here?" Sherlock questioned his theory, looking at John for confirmation.

John was checking the other lampposts, assuming Amy would've kissed every single one or left some clue.

"Please don't tell me you think she would've left us clues on every lamppost John? Really you do baffle me with your quaint ideas sometimes." Sherlock smirked at him as he continued to hurry through the alleyway, scanning the fences, trying to shut out the worry of what Moriarty had planned.

"Sherlock look!" John exclaimed as he came across the apple under the lamppost lit up by the daylight. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Urgh this fairytale game of his is starting to try my patience." Sherlock exclaimed roughly picking up the apple scowling to himself.

"John I am also collecting the gravel from underneath our feet for samples of vegetation on their shoes, if you would move out the way, I don't want to have to assume you are the murderer now do I?" Sherlock said to John, danger in his eyes, as he shooed John out of the way.

He started crawling on his hands and knees as he collected matter from the floor, the floor was now slightly damp from the early morning dew.

John held the apple up in front of him, rotating it as he spoke, as he tried to decipher the smiley face.

"Why a smiley face?" John asked Sherlock who was still scouting around the floor for clues.

"That part I'm not sure of John but..knowing Moriarty, it's probably a sick little game he has for us to play, Urgh Dull." Sherlock sighed through his words as he picked up more matter from the floor, pocketing the vegetation into another Petri dish, before placing it in his coat pocket.

"Quick back to 221 B, I need my microscope!" Sherlock exclaimed as he rushed out of the alley way clearing not waiting for John.

"Sherlock!" John shouted at him as Sherlock pushed him out of the way and quickly ran out to the clearing.

John paused for a second to think to himself before he picked himself up from the fence he had just been thrown against.

"Why does Sherlock seem so desperate with this case?"

When something tells him in the pit of his stomach

..."It's not just about finding Moriarty."


	6. Heart

A sharp pain seared Amy's face as she awoke from her nightmares, the lighting around her affected her eyesight, as she began to regain consciousness, adjusting her perception to the bright room.

She could feel her damp hair against a pillow, as she felt blood trickle vertically down her jaw bone, into her drenched hair line as it hit the pillow below, staining it a vibrant red.

Amy tried to move herself from her position, not knowing how long she had been in this hell. She wrenched frantically at the tough knots binding her hands, securing her to the bed, the thick coarse rope ripping into her skin, cuts and abrasions now forming on her pale thin wrists.

She could feel tape secured tightly around her mouth, her breathing stifled, only able to breathe properly through her nasal passage.

She focussed on her fuzzy surroundings, as she tried to work out where she was.

Daze and confusion encircling her mind, the pain was making her head pound, objects hard to distinguish as she tried to focus on the blurry figure that approached her.

"Morningggg!" Moriarty said as he bounded next to Amy, bouncing up and down on the mattress with pure glee.

He patted the pillow down, and fixed her creased mattress for himself. He stood up leisurely to adjust the light pink curtains surrounding the double bed.

"Diddd you sleep okk? He said as he stared down at her with a wink, already noticing Amy's confused expression, she was totally lost to where they were. He popped a piece of chewing gum into his mouth before he smoothed down his dark slicked back hair.

"Talk about fancyyyy living." He grinned psychotically at Amy, as he beckoned Sebastian to stand by the door, his theatrical fingers beginning to lose patience.

His childish jeers had really started to wind Amy up now, her lack of energy almost running on empty.

She began to struggle and whimper as she gave the rope all the Scottish might she could muster, as she tried to escape.

The rope cut deeper into her hands, the red scratch marks circling her blood stained wrists.

"Now now Miss Pondddd, your feisty attitude will be the death of youuuu!" He sneered at her, as he turned away to type on his phone to Sherlock.

TEXT MESSAGE

Sentiment clouding your thoughts?

JM

X

His voice made her heart double in speed, afraid his persona might suddenly flip once more. His Irish accent had become melodious and full of menace, the glee exuding from his speech now, the deeper he went into his plan, the more enjoyment he seemed to exhibit.

Her breathing had increased dramatically; she was finding it very hard to keep to a steady rhythm every time the maniac spoke.

Amy hated the volume of Moriarty's gum chewing; it made him even more formidable, the silence was deafening around them apart from the sound of loud chewing, Amy's ragged breaths and the repetitive tapping from Moriarty's fingers against his phone.

The faint sound of Sebastian bashing his heel against the door frame, now joining together with the other sounds echoing the room. She lay still, tears fell vertically down her cheek, mixing together with the blood stained pillow below.

Moriarty spun around after hearing Amy's sniffles, he took pleasure in the fear she was feeling, it made the game more substantial.

He stared at her before pausing, as he pulled out a hanky from the top pocket of his suit, wiping Amy's tear away.

"You are ruining your lovely beddingggg." He taunted at her, chewing loudly right above her face.

"Do you like fairy tales Miss Ameliaaaa Ponddd?" He enquired as he back tracked to his story telling persona.

"Your name is quite fairy tale in itself, anyone ever told you that?" He began as Amy flinched when his hand wiped away her tears, she hated looking this vulnerable.

Moriarty's plan was working.

She had started to wish Sherlock or her magic Doctor would come and save her, she had no other choice.

Moriarty started to notice an expression of apprehension plastered over Amy's face; he decided to let her speak.

He grabbed her gag in one tight fist and ripped it off in a burning, sharp motion amplifying Amy's screams of anguish.

Amy howled as loud as she could, this man only had a black conscience, he wasn't afraid to make her beg for mercy.

Moriarty pouted at Amy and held one of his threatening fingers against her dry lips to stop her cacophonousscreams.

"Stay away from me Moriarty." She said, as she tried to regain a calm composure, her heart rate made her pulse almost visible against her neck.

"HA HA! What you going to do about it ginger!" "Pray for your magic Sherloooccckkk? Hmm?" Moriarty bellowed at her as he took his hand away from her mouth, tapping her twice on the shoulder in a patronising fashion, as he began typing on his phone once more.

TEXT MESSAGE

Stop taking everything so seriously

JM

X

His repetitive gum chewing paused momentarily as he clicked powerfully at Sebastian, commanding him to come over.

Sebastian magnetised to Moriarty as he launched off the archway of the door frame following his click, standing to attention next to Amy.

"Good to know your pooch is trained well." Amy panted through ragged breath, as she pretended to be brave, struggling against her bonds once more, shooting Sebastian a dark glare.

Moriarty let out a piercing evil laugh as he pocketed his phone into his trouser pocket getting up from the mattress.

"You are an interesting one Miss Pond! I'll give you that!" Moriarty prolonged his sentences as he spoke.

"Yet there is something I can't quite figure out..." Moriarty melodramatically pondered at her, tapping his lip theatrically.

Sebastian hovered over the bed standing next to Moriarty, whispering into his ear, before Sebastian turned and chortled to himself at the helpless Amy.

Sebastian trudged out of the room momentarily before returning with a tray of utensils.

"Listen ginger, sorry about this next part, it's all part of the plan. Shame I didn't meet you first before Sherlock, you have a lot of promise! I may keep my eye on you...if you live to tell this errrmm fairy tale." He said winking a snigger echoing through his stilted speech, as he picked up a funnel from the tray Sebastian was holding.

Amy fixed her eyes on the funnel, fear circling her thoughts, as she struggled harder than ever to be free, whimpering as the funnel was brought closer to her face.

"No please don't do this!" She began to plead at them. Moriarty smirked as he listened to her last prayers.

"Listen to me, Sherlock doesn't care!" She continued. "The only person who does is miles away right now and he's my best friend so whatever you have planned, he will find you, I guarantee that!" Amy said heroically as she spat the words at Moriarty, hoping she hadn't just unleashed too much information, her lack of energy now beginning to play tricks with her.

Sebastian was standing at the table next to Moriarty as he crushed up sleeping pills into a powder and blended it with, what smelt to Amy like an alcoholic spirit, the smell engulfed the room, making Amy feel sick.

Moriarty momentarily questioned what Amy had just blabbed about, before squeezing Amy sharply under the cheekbones, wrenching Amy's lips open.

She began to choke, as she spluttered, trying to spit it out, her head being forced back as she gulped back the liquid overdose being forced down her throat as she stared up one last time at the dark sadistic face of James Moriarty.

"Are you ready for the tale?" Moriarty began as Amy's head started to become floppy in his arms, his speech being the last thing she would hear, before succumbing to the blackness of her unconscious being.

"This is the story of the brave little princess...She fought and fought with all her might, her Sir-boast-a-lot was nowhere to be seen, the clever villain triumphed, sleeping beauty, time for you to dream dream dreammmm..." He poeticallyrehearsed his lines, singing the last prose he spoke.

Amy barely heard Moriarty's last tease, as she succumbed to the blackness, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, feeling cold and alone as she sank deeper and deeper down into never ending sleep.

Moriarty and Sebastian grabbed Amy's floppy ragdoll wrists as the unbound her from her captive form, laying her lightly as if in a pleasant sleep, as she fell deeper into the caliginous abyss.

Moriarty decided a more personal approach with his message to Sherlock would rile him up even more. He stared at Amy sleeping, clapping his hands triumphantly at the sleeping figure.

He grabbed a dark marker pen and a knife from his satin inside pocket.

He scrawled the message on her arm before carving his initials with the sharp knife into the palm of her deathly cold hand.

Where is her knight in shining armour now?

JM

X

MEANWHILE

"It's a castle, possibly something more modern." Sherlock began as he frantically researched places visible on the kidnappers boot matter.

"John, the vegetation on their feet is somewhere quite far away, also another inclination to the fairy tales he's so desperate to include me in. It's Moriarty we are dealing with; he is all about causing a show." Sherlock continued, turning his head from side to side as he dismissed yet another theory.

John had left the room half an hour ago to change out of his pyjamas, Sherlock still chatting to himself as he re entered the room.

He came back into the room with two cups of coffee for Sherlock and himself.

He had noticed Sherlock hadn't slept a wink; his cheekbones now more distinguished almost emaciated from his lack of food and his eye circles dark and malnourished.

"Sherlock, would you like me to make you something to eat?" John said worried about the state of his friend.

"I'm working John! Please stop asking such stupid questions." Sherlock replied bluntly back to him, before locking his eyes once more with his microscope.

TEXT MESSAGE:

Sentiment clouding your thoughts?

JM

X

Sherlock heard the beeping of his phone in his top pocket before he rolled his eyes and continued to work.

"John, get my phone for me." He said as he picked up a piece of vegetation with a pair of silver tweezers.

John narrowed his eyes as he realised where his phone was, he obliged as he realised Sherlock wasn't going in the mood to be civil, he checked his phone for the new message.

"Sherlock, how much does Moriarty know about Amy?" John asked looking worried at the text that now appeared on Sherlock's phone.

"Camera's remember John; he's been watching us since the bombings, obvious." Sherlock said as he continued scouting matter, barely acknowledging anything else in the room.

John looked horrified as he remembered how unforgiving Moriarty had been to him when he had strapped the bomb to his chest, he prayed in his mind Amy was safe, Moriarty wouldn't be as cruel to her...would he?

"There is matter of grass, gravel and a substance of food...vinegar residue affected by the acid John." Sherlock continued as he picked up another piece of vegetation separating it from the last one.

Sherlock suddenly snatched his phone from John as he started typing very quickly, researching castles close to London.

TEXT MESSAGE:

Stop taking everything so seriously

JM

X

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the new text, as he realised exactly where Amy was being held. Moriarty giving Sherlock clues was something that wound him up to the point of explosion; he roughly pocketed his phone into his suit pocket as he jumped up from the table.

"John I know where Amelia is." Sherlock began as he quickly grabbed his coat from the back of his wooden chair, his legs still adjusting to the standing pose he had now adopted, pins and needles forming from sitting on the same chair all night.

Sherlock looked at John as he started to hurry around picking up items from the flat he would need.

"Mrs Hudson!" Sherlock exclaimed as he dashed around the room once more.

John, put down the paper he was looking in as he messily placed his coffee on top of the newspaper print, staining it with splashes of Americano.

"It's the Castle mound B&B John, obvious." Sherlock began with a tut.

"It closed down a while back; passersby would completely ignore its location, now buried under the foliage." Sherlock finalised as he began grabbing more equipment, recapping his mind palace files of how to get there.

John reacted quickly jumping up and pocketing his gun into his waist band, prepared for Moriarty's onslaught.

Mrs Hudson knocked lightly on the door.

"Yoo Hoo" She quivered as she tried to get their attention, watching them both hurry frantically around the room, adoration in her glance.

"You off somewhere boys?" She asked with a worried expression, as she watched Sherlock and John dive around the room as they pocketed more necessities.

"Mrs Hudson, we are off to get Amy, we know where she is." John said wrapping himself up into his coat and picking up a first aid kit to take with him, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. He prayed to himself Amy's casualties were only minor.

"Oh you clever boys! Do you want me to get hold of Greg?" Mrs Hudson began as she leaned lightly against the door frame, brushing the self raising flour out of her green apron.

Sherlock tutted and rolled his eyes, he didn't want Lestrade or anyone but John and himself there, but something told him Amy would need a lot of medical attention. The idea of that evil leprechaun hurting someone Sherlock cared about riled him up to no end.

John sensed Sherlock's reaction and gave Mrs Hudson a more civil reply.

"How about we give Lestrade a ring when we find the place?" John continued looking at Sherlock for recognition. Talking to Sherlock and Mrs Hudson now.

"Fine." Sherlock muttered under his breath, as he jumped down the stairs to the front door.

John followed him closely giving Mrs Hudson a sweet smile before following Sherlock out the door quickly.

"Ok boys well be safe!" Mrs Hudson shouted back to them as they hurried outside and jumped in the first cab.

They arrived outside the derelict building covered in ivory, just on the outskirts of east London.

The pub sign had scrawled writing defacing the chalk painting behind of a castle surrounded by a moat. The writing was similar to Jim Moriarty's fax writing.

John and Sherlock approached the outside.

The sign read:

FAR FAR AWAY

The front door of the building had been boarded up to look like a portcullis, the windows had all been smashed in, jagged glass jutted out in every direction.

"Moriarty seems to have set up shop here Sherlock, how long has he been planning this?" John continued as he looked around the outside in horror.

"Clearly I'm not the only one who likes to deface walls." Sherlock quipped as he dissected every bit of information at the front of this building, picking up pieces of glass from the floor.

"Quick let's find Amelia." Sherlock said as he tried to see sense shaking John to follow him.

John shot three bullets directly into the lock on the door, hitting them perfectly. They both helped to pull off the borders to the front door as the clambered through the obstacle filled empty building.

Inside the B&B still looked relatively new, except now covered in dusty transparent sheets. They found the staircase to the highest room.

"Something tells me it'll be the room right at the...tower." Sherlock mentioned quietly to John, venom filled his speech, as they continued to climb up the disserted stairs to the top floor; the lift was out of use, broken with blood stains across the metal.

John shuddered at Moriarty's style; this was a game he didn't want to play.

They ran down the last corridor as the reached the top room.

Sherlock raised his large graceful fingers against the stain glass door panel as he paused for a second, before using brute force of his shoulder to barge open the door.

John stood watch at the door, afraid Moriarty might've left one of his accomplices watching them.

Sherlock frantically entered the room searching for Amy. He observed the upturned carpet heading towards the other room, as he scanned the room once over and followed it cautiously ready to call John if he needed his guns man.

Sherlock approached Amy, he paused in horror observing Amy's colour in skin, her pallid skin almost looking iridescent in the light, shining down on her. He observed the amount of blood surrounding her, the strong smell of iron and alcoholic spirits still encircling the room.

"John! Get in here!" Sherlock said his calm facade fading as he started to panic at Amy's state, trying to pick her floppy body up into his, as he decided to hold her tightly as an instinct.

John hurried in as quickly as possible before noticing Amy, lifeless in Sherlock's arms.

"Oh god Sherlock!..I.s...sh.e...br..eathing?" John said, stuttering through his words.

"You tell me idiot! You are the doctor here!" Sherlock said curt, annoyed at John for asking such a stupid question at such an urgent time.

John held his hand out to Amy's blood stained scratched wrists trying to find a pulse.

"Her pulse is there but it's fading quickly, we need to get her medical attention now." John said abruptly as he rang up Lestrade.

Sherlock stared intently at the marks on Amy's wrists, reading the scrawled writing placed carelessly against the inside of her right arm.

Where is her knight in shining armour now?

JM

X

Sherlock noticed the initials had been carved into her skin with a knife, he felt a strong rage bubbling up inside of him, he imagined Moriarty teasing and torturing Amelia, it was causing him to see red.

Sherlock didn't like the idea of Moriarty hurting anyone he cared about, Mrs Hudson, John, Amelia...especially when it was a game to aggravate him.

"Lestrade get an ambulance down to the Castle mound B&B now!" John shouted down the phone, as he stared at Sherlock holding Amy.

Sherlock was brushing the blood soaked hair out of her face, as he sat there unsure of what to do.

Moriarty was right; Sherlock's sentiment was visible now.

The ambulance arrived outside shortly after, John had gone to meet them out the front whilst Sherlock sat with Amy in his arms, he paused and stared at her for a moment confused by how upset he was feeling over her lifeless state.

He carefully and lightly scooped Amy into his arms as he brought her down the stairs, Amy's light body cold and tiny in Sherlock's engulfing arms as Lestrade stared at them both in shock.

"Oh god! It's Amy!" Lestrade shouted in horror as he examined Amy barely alive in Sherlock's arms.

Sherlock lifted Amy out of the door, the police had bashed down the portcullis door completely now making it easy to get her out.

Sherlock placed Amy gently on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance as the paramedics began to resuscitate her straight away, placing gas and air around her mouth, trying everything to get a rhythm.

Sherlock held Amy's hand, he was feeling complete guilt, all of this had been his fault. Why did Amelia confuse his mind so much? Sherlock thought as he watched Amy still lifeless and cold.

Amy began to cough, as a massive intake of breath soon followed; she began to return to consciousness, her pallid skin starting to collect some colour as she breathed heavily.

The pain in her head was throbbing, her vision still blurry.

She saw what looked to her like Sherlock sitting by her side in the ambulance. She gave him a sweet smile as she whispered to him gently, hardly any breath left for her to use.

"Sher...l..o...c..k.." She whispered still smiling at him. "I'..m so s..o..rr..y" She continued, before she took a massive intake of breath, already beginning to feel herself improve.

"I shouldn't have gone out, I should've waited for you to get ..bba...cckk." She said spluttering once more.

"Shhh." Sherlock whispered at her, looking around making sure no one was watching him before placing a kiss lightly on her forehead.

"Rest now" He whispered to her, relief now started filling his features as Amy started to talk more coherently.

"Thanks for...saving m..e.." Amy finished before closing her eyes, barely able to lift her head, exhaustion enclosing around her.

Sherlock blushed a light scarlet as he awkwardly started to clear his throat.

John rushed into the ambulance after talking through Amy's ordeal with Lestrade.

"Is she ok?" John asked, looking at Amy. He began to check her abrasions with his first aid kit, as he explained to the paramedic that he was a doctor.

"Amy I'm just checking your cuts and bruises, need to make sure none of them have become septic." John said reluctantly to a dozy Amy, picking up her arms, and inspecting the initials etched into her palm.

Sherlock scurried out of the ambulance behind John hoping he hadn't noticed the change in colour of Sherlock's cheeks.

"Now Amy you must get some rest, I'll talk to Lestrade and see what he wants to do about your recovery." John said with a friendly smile before pausing to hear Sherlock and Lestrade having a shouting match outside the ambulance doors. He rolled his eyes as he lightly shut the ambulance doors to let Amy sleep, as he decided to break up the commotion.

"You want her to give you a statement now!" "Is your IQ really as dumb as Anderson's Lestrade?" "Think about what you are saying!" Sherlock snarled at Lestrade, pointing at the ambulance Amy was sleeping in, before sharply gesturing to Lestrades forehead.

"Sherlock, timing!" John began, exasperated by Sherlock's lack of thought.

"Maybe we should..errmm...get you home." John continued as he tried to calm Sherlock's explosive temper, as he encouraged him to leave.

"Are you going to let us take Amy to hospital then?" Lestrade began, worn out by Sherlock's sudden change in personality.

John seeing Sherlock's stressed out attitude about to rise once more, answered quickly for him before Sherlock punched Lestrade straight in the mouth.

"Errmm well Greg...Seeing as I'm a doctor and Amy probably won't want to wake up in a hospital bed full of strangers..." John hinted at Lestrade knowing just how to play him.

"Fine, but if I have a mutiny on my hands from you two bending the rules once more, I'm holding you both personally responsible!" Lestrade said shortly, before gesturing to his squad to leave them at it.

John jumped into the front of the ambulance as he directed the paramedic back to their flat.

Sherlock decided to jump into the back of the ambulance, sitting next to Amy watching her sleep as they sped towards 221 B once more.

TEXT MESSAGE

It seems Sherlock Holmes has a heart.

JM

X

"Just as I suspecccttedd!" Moriarty said to himself gleefully, as he realised Sherlock's weakness.

"Basssstiiiaaannnn! Bravooo! We have found Sherlock Holmes' weakness." Moriarty sang the words as he rocked back and forth on his swivelly chair behind his desk.

"This darling little Amelia Pond seems to have charmed our cold hearted detective." Moriarty exclaimed as he started to scrawl scruffy handwriting down on some black lined paper in front of himself.

"This is EVVEEENNN MOREEE fun than I could've imagined!" Moriarty drawled as he launched himself away from the desk in front of him to continuously spin in circles on his chair.

"Bastian, I've got a little treat in store...grab your coat we are going for a little trip." Moriarty schemed as he stopped spinning and starting to plan.

Sebastian came through to the room, holding his rifle, having just cleaned his suppressor and cheek piece, watching Moriarty's ecstatic expression.

"Where to boss?" Sebastian asked, rubbing the cloth against the length of the weapon, intrigued by Moriarty's new plan.

Moriarty smiled a devilish smile, evil malice pasted on each corner of his grin.

"Leadworth." He declared.


	7. Truth

"Amelia? How you feeling?" John asked as she stirred in her sleep. Sherlock was watching her intently from the other chair, plucking at his violin strings, as John bustled around deciding to make some tea.

Sherlock scuttled closer to Amy putting his violin down, as he sat on the coffee table opposite her, his elegant hands steeped under his chin, peering at her, unnerving Amy slightly.

"What you staring at?" Amy began, already feeling her feisty attitude returning to her in a blaze of Scottish glory. Sherlock continued to lock eyes with her, as he deducted her every move.

"Have you not slept at all?" Amy enquired looking at Sherlock's worn out eyes as she deducted for herself, narrowing her eyes at the emaciated form in front of her.

Amy stared towards the kitchen as she broke Sherlock's gaze after hearing John's bad rendition of Billie Jean echoing around the room.

John re-entered the room, as he stared at the baffled expressions adorning Amy's face after hearing him sing, he awkwardly cleared his throat, his cheeks turning a pastel pink. "Errr..hmm...here." John said as he passed Amy the bone white china cup and saucer to her.

Sherlock smirked discretely at Amy's expression still focussing on her entirely.

A sudden swirl, followed by a strange grinding sound started to fill the room, echoing off the walls of 221 B. Sherlock and John looked at each other in concern as Amy stared out into the space the sound was coming from when the beautiful blue box began to materialise in front of them, smashing the mugs onto the floor and causing Sherlock's musical annotations to fly around the room circling the TARDIS.

John stared in pure wonderment at the strange looking police box, nestling comfily on their rug. Amy looked at the blue box with ecstatic happiness, still slightly battered and bruised from her ordeal, lying safely on her sofa bed.

Sherlock's gaze had shifted from staring at Amy, now he glared directly at the TARDIS, trying to work out why and how a 1960's police box had just appeared out of nowhere directly into his living room.

The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS as he realised his mistake.

"Oops bad parking." He awkwardly muttered to himself, as he stared at the sea of faces staring back at him.

He noticed Amy laying on the sofa, bruised, with visible abrasions.

"POND! What's happened? Are you OK? Why have you got bruises over you?" The Doctor exclaimed quietly, as he frantically rushed over to Amy searching her eyes for an explanation.

He turned round very suddenly , a dark and menacing rage taking over control of his actions as he glared at Sherlock and John.

"I told you to keep her safe." He said in a quietly controlled voice. "Did he do this?" The Doctor asked as he shot a nasty expression at Sherlock narrowing his eyes at him.

Amy carefully rose from her position before Sherlock had a chance to defend himself. She still felt weak and fragile but she had decided The Doctor's overreaction needed to be settled with her words.

"I'm ok Doctor, no need to panic, just had a run in with a nasty criminal spider." She reasoned with him turning him around to stare him deep in his wise old eyes. Her last words spoken left a nasty taste in her mouth as she spat the words out like bile in her throat.

"Who is that?" The Doctor asked, searching Amelia for answers, the anger of this good man clear for everyone to see. Amy looked suddenly terrified as she stuck her tongue out in disgust, at the sheer idea of explaining who this psychopathic Irishman was.

Sherlock quickly answered, venom surrounding his words to prove to The Doctor he wasn't to blame. "James Moriarty" Sherlock sneered. The Doctor gave Sherlock an apologetic look, as he stared at Sherlock's anger over this crazed lunatic.

"Pond? Do I need to have a chat with this man?" The Doctor said directly at Amy after he realised Sherlock himself wasn't happy with Amy's appearance. The Doctor adjusted his bow tie with a smirk, as he assumed he could out smart this petty little man. The Doctor was a little surprised at Amy's change of expression, fear falling from her syllables.

"You listen to me Raggedy man, you do not go anywhere near that maniac!" Amy shouted at the Doctor, pulling at his tweed lapels, a serious face engraved into her features. Amy's head started to shake slightly as she thought about her ordeal. The Doctor gave her a tight hug, warmth and friendship flowing through out them.

"Shhh Pond, it's ok no need to worry, I'll stay away." He said gently coaxing Amy's hair. He could feel her sobbing onto his jacket whilst in the embrace, as she sniffled and nuzzled into his chest.

"You've been gone ages idiot." Amy said wiping her nose and trying to regain her composure.

"Doctor I was so scared." She said as a lump formed in her throat, hugging him tightly once more, as she caught him off guard. The Doctor leant his chin against the top of Amy's head in a tight embrace as he rocked her in his arms, she was still such a child inside.

"Shhhh I'm here now." He said as he continued to cuddle her.

John had walked around the TARDIS, prodding it with his finger, as he looked for cables and wires to this supposed magic trick. Sherlock was also staring at the TARDIS, as he flicked his head back now and then to look at Amy's expression of comfort in The Doctor. He thought to himself of the possibility of him being there for her like that but then shunned it deep into his mind palace, denying his sentiment once more.

"Errmm Sherlock, John." Amy began, seeing their confused expressions.

The Doctor and I haven't been completely truthful with you." Amy said feeling better as The Doctor helped hold her up, her body still recovering.

Sherlock and John looked at each other ready for a bombshell.

"Let us explain everything to you..." The Doctor began twirling his bow tie as he patted the outside of the TARDIS.

"Tell me your name." Moriarty glared at the poor man tied tightly to the chair, his screams could be distinguished through the walls of Sebastian's hunting cabin, a safe distance away from any human contact.

"Rorrrryyyyyy" The poor man began, the knife cutting deep into his chest, blood dripping down his body. He breathed a sigh of relief as the torturers stopped to write his information down on a black lined notebook.

"Well ROOOORRRYYYY, we need a surname." Moriarty sang down at him as he continued to eyeball him intently with menace.

Sebastian edged closer with his knife as Rory began to stutter his words out, his fear already making him betray his courage.

" WILLLIIIAAMMMS." He shouted out just before the knife could score another mark on his chest.

"Ok Rory Willliiiaaammmmss, you are being obedient. Maybe I will let you live." Moriarty exclaimed with a cackle, patting down hard on Rory's blood stained collar bone.

"How do you know liiiittlllle Amelia Pond?" Moriarty asked sharply and to the point. Rory sighed, he didn't want to give this maniac any information that wasn't needed.

"Who is Amelia Pond?" Rory lied through his teeth, panting at the excruciating pain.

Moriarty rolled his eyes, his dark glance staring directly into Rory's, his dark and disturbed character becoming more irritated.

"Do not lie to me Rory!" "Answerrrr Meeee!" He yelled as loudly as he could fathom, clamping down onto Rory's shoulder, causing the pain to shoot up Rory's body like a hot iron being placed onto his exposed muscle.

"OK OK! Arrgghhh" He began, hoping he wouldn't give too much away, his courage fading quickly. Moriarty smiled as he realised Rory was at the tipping point, the pain becoming too much for him to bare.

"We dated a few times... then she disappeared and I haven't seen her much since." Rory exhausted his words, trying to control his erratic breathing pattern.

"Gooodddd Boyyyy!" Moriarty sang with joy at Rory patting him sharply on the shoulder, as he caused Rory to wince, patronising him with every gesture.

"This is very interesting!" Moriarty exclaimed with glee, a devilish smile playing across his mouth, trying to figure out why Amelia was so special to the cold hearted Sherlock.

"And when you say disappeared?" Moriarty continued now grabbing a chair and sitting opposite Rory, close enough to intimidate.

Rory tried to fight the pain once more, coming in sharp short bursts as Sebastian had started digging it in sharp jabs against his arm, finally giving into his mercy.

"A..f...ter the whole prissooonnnerrr zero scandal." Rory finished, his yelps echoing the room, the decibel loud and uncontrollable.

"Bastiannn, hold on a second.." Moriarty began signalling Sebastian with a theatrical gesture. "His screams are so loud I can't hear what he's sayinggggg." Moriarty finished giggling through the evil concept they were conducting.

"Prisoner Zero?" Moriarty gestured for Rory to continue. His hands were becoming impatient as they turned in sharp repetitive circles.

"Yes it was an alien life form which was inhabiting Amy's walls as a child." Rory continued as he realised he had no other choice but to talk.

"Come on Roryyyyy, you areeenttt very good at tellliinnngg storrrieeess." Moriarty drawled at him, gesturing for him to speed up.

Rory stared blankly into the mad mans eyes as he phrased his words carefully together trying not to mention anything too substantial.

"TOOOO LATTTEEEE!" Moriarty squealed in annoyance, as he clicked his fingers once more at Sebastian. "Drag it sharply down his chest, don't stop till he talks." Moriarty said sadistically at Rory, as he watched Rory's fear over flow.

"AHHHHHHHH" He howled loudly.

"Answer me quickly Roryyy and thisss will all be overrr." Moriarty hissed with a reptilian tongue as he stood checking his nails with a bored expression.

"AHHHH...she has a friend.." Rory began once more, as Moriarty signalled Sebastian to stop once more.

"Someone she calls her..best friend." Rory gasped trying to adjust slightly in the chair, as he tried to tug inconspicuously at the tight rope binding him to the chair.

Moriarty suddenly leaned in now Rory was getting to the interesting sections of this twisted idea of a story time.

"She refers to him as her raggedy doctor; he's her imaginary friend from when she was a child." Rory stops to take a breath.

"She saw psychiatrists over it, she was convinced he was real...we didn't believe her...until prisoner zero happened." Rory panted as he hoped he wasn't unleashing too much information.

"Her raggedy man came back..well someone that looked like him...and he hadn't aged a day!" Rory yelped as he watched Sebastian edge closer after having cleaned his knife. Blood stained cloth now surrounding the area.

Jim Moriarty smiled a dark sadistic grin as he pondered tapping his fingers against his lips theatrically.

"Hasn't aged?" Moriarty said as curiosity started to pique his interest.

Rory suddenly backtracked , as he realised Moriarty was getting to his point.

"Ermmm well it's all nonsense though...just a silly fairy tale Amy made up when she was a child...I wouldn't believe it if I was you." Rory panted with an awkward faked giggle, as he lied through his teeth, to this raving lunatic.

Moriarty smirked at Rory's turn of phrase, his plan had become even more complex. As Rory had divulged more interesting information than Moriarty had planned.

"Ohhhh Rorryyyy Rorrryyyy Rorryyy, I dooo love fairy tales, tell me more about this fairy tale man?" His melodious Irish accent was strong as he sat opposite Rory, ready to hear his rendition of Amelia's Leadworth tale.

"So you actually time travel!" John spluttered at them, his tea spilling down his cable knit sweater.

"It's not possible." Sherlock decided, as he looked at the blue box for some logical reason.

"Well Sherlock didn't you say to me once, once you rule out the impossible, whatever remains how improbable must be the truth." Amy recited Sherlock's words in perfect diction.

Sherlock stared at Amy, amazed she had remembered his speech.

"Well yes, but Amelia this is time travel! It can't be possible! He can't be possible!" Sherlock said as he pointed accusatorily at The Doctor who was sipping at his tea. Sherlock tried to get Amy to reason with him staring from one person to the other.

"What's wrong Sherrllyyy, scared?" Amy teased, as she jostled him lightly, her body still hurting as she did it.

The Doctor suddenly chirped in. "First things first...Do you have any Jammy Dodgers?" "I'm rather partial to a dodger before travelling." He said with grin and a light tap of his heel. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his inside tweed pocket, flinging it open with one shake to examine Amy's condition.

"You are still badly hurt Pond, are you going to be ok if you come with us?" The Doctor said staring at her with kind generous eyes.

"I'll be fine Doctor!" Amy said bluntly, sitting back down, she hated to be fussed over.

"Owww" She exclaimed as she realised her bruises had doubled in size under her ribs. She spluttered and took a massive intake of breath, as she realised she wasn't able to go anywhere.

"Hmmm as I thought Pond, you are going to have to stay here but please don't go anywhere! Stay in the flat and sleep...recover Pond." The Doctor said as he set a strict set of rules, masked by a friendly smile.

Sherlock and John both look at each other already afraid this wasn't a good idea.

"Oh don't worry, Mrs Hudson is on strict instructions to stay with Amy.

Amelia will be fine I promise." The Doctor said encouragingly, a heart warming smile convincing John straight away.

Sherlock looked down at Amy, who has begun to settle down in the big sofa, picking up one of Sherlock and John's case notes, reading them all intently, as she tried to decipher clues.

"Amelia you ring us if anything...ok?" Sherlock told Amy, a slightly worried expression showing on his face.

"...and incase you need it...here." Sherlock continued making sure The Doctor was looking in the other direction. Sherlock placed a gun lightly into Amy's hand curling her fingers gently around it, as he avoided putting it into her initial engraved palm.

"Be safe you..." Amy whispered quietly into Sherlock's ear, kissing him gently on the cheek as he rose from the sofa to join John, ready to leave with The Doctor.


	8. Alien

"Mrs Hudson! We are leaving now." John shouted down the stairs as he trailed behind Sherlock stepping closer to the dark blue box.

"..You be careful boys!" Mrs Hudson's muffled shouts echoed back up to them.

"Right let's go!" The Doctor began as he clapped his hands together in ecstatic excitement.

John raised his hand for a moment to protest, as he tried to steady his nerves of launching into the unknown.

"Hold on, we're all going into that box? All three of us? It can't possibly be big enough!" John asked backing away slowly, baffled by the technology of the box.

The Doctor turned on his most charming of smiles "Oh John, there's nothing to worry about..Trust The Doctor, I promise we will fit..Just don't touch my wibbly wobbly timey lever." he said as he gestured a repetitive hand wag, already giving them a warning scolding as his gaze flicked across to both parties, like his eyes were playing a game of ping pong.  
"Uh, right ok..." John said unsure, suddenly feeling a little weary about this whole trip.

Sherlock meanwhile stared intently at the TARDIS silently, his mind was completely boggled by the prospect of this travelling wooden box, he'd thought seeing a mutant dog was mad but this was on another scale completely.

Amy was leaning lightly over the side of the dark red leather armchair listening to the boys talk and rolled her eyes at The Doctors attempt to try and control the Baker Street boys.

"Laters Pond!" The Doctor exclaimed as he came over to lightly ruffle her hair, Amy pulled a sweet grin at The Doctors action. She exchanged glances at both Sherlock and John and then back to The Doctor.

"Just be careful you raggedy idiot." She said with a little smile, as she lightly poked The Doctor in his side, brushing down his tweed jacket. She had started to remember about the last time she was left alone, the fear she had felt, being all alone with no one to help her.

"Don't you dare leave me too long! You've already done this once...how many times will you make me wait bow tie boy!" Amy's personality abruptly changed as the prospect of being alone, suddenly dawned on her.

The Doctor backed up slowly with his hands raised. "I promise you Pond, I will be back." he lowers his tone into a whisper leaning down to her, their foreheads almost touching.

"Do you really think I'd just go off travelling with these two bozos for the rest of my days?" He laughed searching her eyes as he jabbed and pointed a thumb in their direction.

"Oh that's right I forgot.." Amy began, her eyes suddenly about to challenge the Doctor staring directly into his wise old eyes.

"...You only take pretty ladies on board right Raggedy Man?" Amy said giggling and picking up more of Sherlock's case notes, making herself comfortable.

The Doctor rolled his eyes lovingly, knowing he wouldn't win this quip from Amelia.

John leaned towards Sherlock "Why is he whispering to her?"

Sherlock stood closer to the blue box as he ignored John completely, his fingers pressed to his temples.

"John could you shut up, I'm trying to work out _this_ box." He said pointing with anger at the giant police box rubix cube in front of him.

He turned to face an annoyed John, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Sherlock circled the room with his eyes, deducting The Doctor and Amelia's farewell.

Sherlock tutted under his breath, as he squinted his button hole eyes at Amy's obvious feelings etched on her face; he didn't like being surrounded by all this sentiment.

Amy stuck her tongue out cheekily regaining her composure as she noticed Sherlock's expression. She glared in his direction as she put the book down and folded her arms in a huff, as she watched them leave with an exasperated sigh.

Sherlock cautiously looked around as he touched the TARDIS with his long graceful fingers, deducting what was in front of him before he walked with trepidation up to the doors.

He began to follow John begrudgingly into the TARDIS.

The Doctor clicked his hands with power as the TARDIS doors swung open; as he slowly followed the new recruits inside, watching their change in expression.

The TARDIS doors closed with Amy staring intently, wishing for Sherlock to come back out and give her a proper goodbye.

The fairy tale blue box didn't take off straight away as she would've expected. The door opened a couple of inches as The Doctor poked his head out.

"And for the record Pond, I don't always take pretty girls; I take some boys along with me too." He said decidedly smug with one sharp nod before going back inside and shutting the door again.

The Doctor re entered the TARDIS as he watched the two men in front of him, their eyes sweeping back and forth.

Their astounded faces were lit up with blue and sepia orange dimmed lights as the Detective and John cautiously stepped further into the TARDIS in pure bewilderment. They stumbled up the three Perspex steps too entranced by the wires hanging down above the TARDIS consoles.

Sherlock leant awkwardly against the light gold railings staring upwards, whilst John was examining everything in awe near the controls.

The Doctor smirked with a smug grin, as he came to stand next to the pompous detective.

"Sooo Sherlock...thoughts?" He asked as he flicked a switch behind Sherlock, following Sherlock's eyes discretely as he basked in his reaction.

"It's very...technical" Sherlock said finally, as he looked stunned, trying not to show his disbelief.

John wandered around the TARDIS picking things up with excitement, reacting sharply every time the TARDIS echoed around the room with a sigh.

"It's...not possible." Sherlock began under his breath, his mouth wide open, his eyes squinting tightly together as he tried to deduct this phenomenon in front of him.

Sherlock was standing in the TARDIS mumbling over and over "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be the truth." The Doctor hearing his ridiculous analogies walked up beside him once more and looked at him with his cheery expression.

"Alright there Sherly? He began, realising Sherlock wasn't in his element anymore, his pompous facade fading.

"You know..this place can get to people." The Doctor said as he pointed around the TARDIS taunting Sherlock, for once feeling like the more intelligent being, leaving Sherlock to mull things over.

The Doctor then snuck up behind John desperate to hear his verdict.

"So Johnny Boy! What do you think?" The Doctor said in a much kinder voice, excitement clear through his speech.

"Its amazing Doctor!" John began before Sherlock cut him off short.

"John please learn some more interesting phrases from the English language, your adjectives are appalling." Sherlock said, already bored by _this_ time travelling box.

The Doctor closed his eyes in annoyance, he still wasn't completely happy with Sherlock's reaction to his sexy TARDIS.

John turned to Sherlock ready for another pointless argument

"Ha! Well...coming from you always mumbling your little catchphrase." John said motioning a repetitive hand rolling gesture.

"Urgh Dull." Sherlock replied bored at Johns quip as they both turned back to The Doctor.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John.

"I've already figured it out. This machine, as impossible as it can be, when we observe what our pilot is wearing, the eyes not matching his youthful face and its dimensional planes being different on the inside, there is also more than one hard drive inside this box, stored away like a memory card, changing the perception to the outsider making the box look smaller on the outside, a hardly difficult deduction. Sherlock finished looking smug with himself as the Doctor glared at him.

"I prefer it when they say; It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor muttered with venom recalling his previous companion's quotes, now realising Sherlock was much more of a hassle than his normal travellers.

"And this here" The Doctor points and grasps decidedly at his light blue bow tie ".. is cool!" He responded, slightly hurt.

"Hmm definitely alien." Sherlock continued blankly not giving the Doctor a moment of sympathy, as he checked his finger nails for dirt.

John placed his face in his hands, desperate for Sherlock to take a day off. Sherlock went to touch a control, before The Doctor batted his hand away.

"Right then, bored now. Let's go." Sherlock spat at the Doctor decidedly, as Sherlock had noticed he was annoyed at him.

"Wait till you see what I've got in store for you boys" The Doctor exclaimed talking more to John now as he flicked the materialisation switch, spinning around and clambering to hold the side of the TARDIS as it began to whirl and grind out of control.

"You better find something to hold on to boyyyysss." The Doctor shouted to the two on the other side of the TARDIS who were trying to find stability in their legs, suddenly looking like two out of sorts commuters on the morning tube.

The Doctor began to spin around, falling around inside the TARDIS as she began to spin wildly out of control.

Sherlock and John held their ears not expecting how loud this machine could echo around the room. The strange sounds surrounding them, sounded to them like an elephant trumpeting, with knives scraping across a stringed instrument, the cogs and machinery working in time with the movement of the floor, as the TARDIS ground to an abrupt halt.

Amy was very bored back in 221B the boys were only supposed to be gone a day or two but on day three and no sign of them Amelia started to become restless. Her frail body had gained some strength from Mrs Hudson's chocolate chip cookies and milk she had been making; she really knew how to feed her up.

Her whole body still ached every time she moved an inch too much; her battered and bruised form still sore.

Mrs Hudson had tried to make Amy feel better about being stuck inside by playing games with her and doing crosswords.

Amy had played Cluedo a multiple amount of times with Mrs Hudson now...enough was enough.

Mrs Hudson bustled around the room collecting Amy's plate and glasses as she clattered into the kitchen. Amy saw her chance and pretended to be a sleep on the sofa so she could get a moment of peace on her own for once, she turned to face the back of the chair, curling up into a tight ball, her hair falling over her face.

Mrs Hudson was such a kind woman Amy felt bad for lying to such a sweet soul, but there was only so many puzzles someone could take...unless of course your name is Sherlock Holmes.

Mrs Hudson re-entered the room, as she noticed Amy had fallen asleep again, she tidied up the Cluedo box putting it neatly onto Sherlock's dark ebony mantel piece and pulled a multi coloured patchwork blanket from the back of Sherlock's armchair, covering Amy's sleeping form.

She crept out of 221B back down stairs to let Amy sleep. She held on tightly to the banister as she slowly pulled her tired body down the stairs, her slippers scuffing on the ground every other step. Amy could hear the steps fading in sound, the further Mrs Hudson got away from 221 B. She pretended to sleep a little longer, just in case Mrs Hudson decided to bring more treats up the stairs for when Amy would wake.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs Hudson suddenly answered the phone landline downstairs, whilst Amy listened intently in, having snuggled into the sofa too much and had nearly ended drifting off.

"Oh no dear, are you ok?" She asked again, her voice panicked and worried. "Where are you love?" She continued with a lump in her throat.

Amy decided to slowly creep out of Sherlock's flat and lean lightly against the door frame next to the landing, she felt like a child listening to her aunt's secret conversations she used to have back in Leadworth.

"Oh god, I'll come right away...did you get his licence plate?" Mrs Hudson asked the caller, her voice suddenly getting louder and more hurried.

Amy quickly and quietly scurried back to the sofa, causing herself to wince in pain as she rushed to get back into her foetal sleeping position.

Amy heard the sound of Mrs Hudson climbing slowly up the stairs, her slippers scuffing against the wooden panelling, as she ascended to 221 B.

"Amy...I'm really sorry.." She began. Amy pretended to awaken from her slumber turning her head slowly to face Mrs Hudson. The evidence of tear marks were clear on Mrs Hudson's wrinkled face.

Amy suddenly started to worry for her; she hadn't ever seen Mrs Hudson cry before.

"Oh god Mrs Hudson is everything ok?" Amy enquired, worried for the poor woman.

"M..y sisters been in a car cra..shh." She began to stumble over the last word, her voice almost cracking completely.

Amy looked at her aghast.

"She's hopefully not badly hurt, but..but I have to see her." She continued looking at Amy's pained expression.

"Oh god I completely understand." Amy said with a cheery helpful smile. "You must go and see your sister." Amy continued, trying to be as helpful as possible.

Mrs Hudson dabbed her eyes with her tissue hanging off her dark green apron.

"Will you be OK? I...promised Sherlock I wouldn't leave you." Mrs Hudson began as her voice began to break once more; doubt and confusion making her eyes swell and water once more.

"I'll deal with Sherlock Mrs Hudson." Amy began with a challenging grin. "Plus I'm sure he wouldn't expect you to stay with me, after something..._this_ important." Amy said with urgency, feeling a slight lump in her throat form. She hated any kind of fatal injuries, one of the many reasons she had decided not to learn to drive yet...that and fact she ran away with a mad man with a box... Amy thought to herself.

"Go Mrs Hudson, I'll be fine." Amy encouraged decidedly with a heart warming smile. Mrs Hudson still looked doubtful, before Amy spoke again.

"You have nothing to worry about...Sherlock gave me something in case I get any intruders." Amy started as her voice trailed off, as she went to search for the gun under the coffee table.

"See, I'll be fine." Amy said now brandishing the gun in her palm.

Mrs Hudson looked a little relieved, knowing Amelia could handle herself, she reluctantly decided to leave, she couldn't just leave her sister alone.

"Ok dear well depending on the traffic I should be about 2 hours, lock all the doors and windows and don't answer the door to _anyone_." She stressed the last part of the sentence strongly in her voice, before she headed back downstairs, untying her green apron and hanging it over the painted white banister.

Mrs Hudson grabbed her lilac day hat and her dark tweed coat, throwing her leather handbag over her shoulder as she scurried out the door so see her injured sister.

Amy started to wave from the top of the banister before she heard the door slam shut.

As much as Amelia hadn't wished this upon Mrs Hudson, she was enjoying the peace and quiet, finally having some time to herself...no more Cluedo.

Amy walked back into 221B and headed into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and began to grab some towels as she cautiously walked into Sherlock's room.

As she tip toed into Sherlock's room, the obsession to have a case was apparent, where Sherlock hadn't had a case bullet marks adorned his bedroom wall about his dark purple head rest, the head rest also having feathers and dowling sticking out of them.

His order in his drawers however was impeccable.

Every single pair of socks had been lined up in order, his diary and address books neatly stacked in the drawer below, a brown elasticised moleskine was resting on top of the cabinet, open, with the word scrawled over one page, written down as well and a code Amy was not familiar wit A..._more case notes no doubt_. Amy thought to herself.

She continued to look for the towels; she was convinced she could hear a strange tapping downstairs. She looked up alarmed, as she assumed her mind was playing tricks with her, just for safety she decided to grab the gun and place it in the bathroom with her.

She ran through to the living room grabbing the gun quickly, scanning the room around her intensely to make sure she was alone.

She found the towels, lined up in the bottom of Sherlock's wardrobe, his wardrobe had been colour coded, black suits and shirts together, blue suits and shirts together.

Amy realised just how bored Sherlock must get when he has no cases to order his room like it was a compulsion.

She grabbed a couple of the towels, making sure she kept the others stacked neatly in order, before heading back to the shower.

She placed the gun on the corner side of the sink just neighbouring the shower.

As she washed herself she could feel the bruises under her ribs were still painful, she observed they had changed in colour now to a light brown/yellow. It felt nice to wash her wounds and wash the past few ordeals away from her mind, the steam was hot and clammy, and Amy took a deep breath in, finally relaxing and glad to be alone, her stress finally leaving her.

Amy slid open the shower door, the sudden cold hitting her as she wrapped the towel around her head in a tight turban shape and covered herself in one of Sherlock's large white towels, which was warm and toasty from being on the radiator.

She came out of the bathroom cautiously aware her feet would slip on the wooden panelling if she wasn't careful. She didn't need any more bruises.

Amy suddenly thought she heard muffled voices downstairs. She instinctively clasped the gun in her palm from the sink, her hands still soapy and wet.

She called out, a little squeakier than planned.

"Mrs Hudson?" She whispered with an unsure tone of voice, the gun now slipping out of her hand.

After there had been no reply for a good 5 minutes, Amy decided it had been her mind playing tricks with her once again.

"Probably just the neighbour's cat." Amy reassured herself, hoping she was ok and still safe, home alone.

She decided to explore 221B, She had been there for nearly a week and a half and hadn't properly looked in the rooms, apart from finding her towels.

Being such a curious person Amy decided to carefully ransack the secretive detective's room first. She thought to herself. "God if Sherlock was here, imagine the trouble I would be in." Amy said laughing under her breath to herself at her predicament. She stared at the periodic table adorning his wall, where once again he had writte on it, and The Woman. "Who is The Woman?" Amy asked to herself, feeling slight jealousy rise in her cheeks.

Amy sat down on Sherlock's bed, the comfort under her was lovely, she had been sleeping rough on that awful red leather sofa for a week or two now. Sherlock's bed was comfy and smelt lovely.

Amy tentatively looked around to make sure no one was coming in, before spreading herself out like a star fish on Sherlock's bed; she coiled around his duvet as she felt the comfort seep in.

She decided a little kip wouldn't harm anyone and Sherlock wouldn't even know about it, if she straightened his bed out before they got back, no one would have a clue.

She grabbed her phone and set an alarm for an hour's time, giving her some time to tidy up, she knew the Doctor was never on time anyway, and Mrs Hudson would probably be back just after that, she would be completely undiscovered.

She sunk deep into the comfort of Sherlock's double bed, the light silk over throw mixed with the cotton making it such a luxury. "Better than bunk beds." Amy thought to herself. "Wh...y..y Sheee..rrrlock doesn't sleep I will never understand." Amy yawned through her speech as she found herself drifting into a comfy light sleep.

She awoke suddenly after a very short time, hearing some jingling near the door way downstairs.

"It must be the keys of Mrs Hudson, Amy said as she tried to wake herself up." A glass of water had appeared by her bedside.

Amy assumed Mrs Hudson must've come up stairs and seen her asleep in Sherlock's bed...she wasn't really worried, Mrs Hudson would never tell on her. She was gasping for a drink and gulped the water down in one, it tasted a little salty but Amy didn't question it she was so thirsty.

Amy lay on Sherlock's bed once more as she picked up her camera phone and flicked through her old pictures, Mrs Hudson had taken some recently of Amy and Sherlock reading case notes together and another of John and Amy in matching cream cable knit sweaters.

Amy already felt like she had been friends with the Baker Street boys much longer than a couple of weeks.

As Amy flicked through her pictures, another wave of tiredness hit her very hard this time, she assumed it was just because she was laying on the most comfortable bed she had ever laid on, she felt her head begin to drop against the pillow, as she crashed the phone into her nose, a red mark appearing instantly, she didn't register the pain at all...she began to fall deeper and deeper into a slumber she didn't know she had needed.

She felt herself relax completely as the bed almost felt like it began to swallow her up.

She drifted in and out of consciousness as the faint sound of voices could be heard around her, she wanted to prise her eyes open to see who it was, but the more she tried to awaken the deeper asleep she fell.

"Boys mess the place up before Mrs Hudson gets back from her poor poooorrr sisters "accident"."

Amy could hear voices in her subconscious dreams but couldn't do anything to stop what was going on around her, the strong Irish accent was easy to distinguish. She assumed it was just a dark nightmare of the Irish spider crawling into her dreams once more.

"Aww look at little Amelia sleeping." Moriarty menacingly mocked Amy's sleeping form, as he typed quickly on his phone, stepping over the smashed mirror and periodic table his minions had completely demolished, left in shattered pieces scattered around the floor.

"Good job on the sleeping pills Bastiaaaan! She had nooo cluuueeeee." Moriarty gleefully joked with Sebastian, lightly patting him on the shoulder.

Sebastian gestured an army solute at his boss, as he continued to destroy Sherlock's room in impeccable detail.

Moriarty scanned the room admiring his boys work, as he noticed the gun placed at the side of the bed nearby Amy.

"Realllyyyy Sherloooccckkk, you think a gun will stop me from getting what I wannttt, HA!" Moriarty spoke near Amy's ear, breathing on her as he picked up the gun and disarmed it.

"I'm disappointed in _your_ Sherlock, Amelia..._you_ have clouded his...intelligence" Moriarty sneered at Amy as she slept, poking her hard in the shoulder bone.

"But that's not exactly whyyyy weee areee here myy bonniee lass." Moriarty growled at Amy in a fake Scottish accent. As he signalled to Sebastian to come over.

"Okk she's out for the count Bastian, scoop her up...gently...she's still hurt from our last..littttleee meeting." He hissed as he sniggered with a feeble girlish Penelope Pitstop accent, as he put on a pretend expression of frowning, mocking Amy's cuts and bruises

.

Sebastian scooped up Amy's body into his bulky muscular arms, Amy felt as light as a tooth pick to him.

"Ok we are trying to catch someone elses attention this time Bastian, so yes be more gentle with her, this faaaiiiiry tale maaan might be harder to aggravateeee." Moriarty joked stringing out his words as he disected his plan through, making sure there weren't any lose ends.

Bastian began to walk down the wooden panelled stairs as Moriarty clicked with power for the boys to stop and leave him too it now.

"Hmm better leave a note." Moriarty said with a psychopathic smile, chewing on his gum loudly, another fake frowning expression pulling his facial features down comically.

"Oh Bastian! I thought Amelia Pond was just a boring ordinary girl, it appears we were wrong about her." He said closing in closer to examine Amy asleep in Sebastian's arms as he squeezed her cheeks sharply moving her head around, her head floppy like a puppet on strings.

"This is even moreee ammussing than I had every imagined! Comeee on Raggeeeddyyy mannn...I want to meet you and your _special_ box!" Moriarty smiled with glee toying over his words as he spoke them, chewing on his gum, as he thought about this prospect.

He scrawled a note down on a post it and stuck it to Sherlock's cabinet next to his elasticised moleskine.

_NOTE: _

_I know who you are Raggedy Man_

_Come and Play_

_JM _

_X_


	9. Trap

_Meanwhile_

The TARDIS finally settled as they ground to their abrupt stop. Sherlock and John had opted to cling onto the side of the railing, helping to stabalise their balance.

The Doctor jumped up abruptly from his worn cream leather chair, as he stumbled over his feet with excitement, checking their outside surroundings.

"Space Florida!" The Doctor shouted energetically as he opened the TARDIS doors wide latching them to the side spinning around in a pirouette as he did so, letting Sherlock and John see the incredible scenery which encircled them.

John settled his nerves after the bumpy ride, as he straightened out his hair; he turned around to face the Doctors excited grin, locking eyes with him for a second before he stared in wonder at the direction The Doctor was pointing.

Yellow radioactive sand surrounded the sides of the TARDIS; the brightness of this sand was unlike anything John had seen before.

Shades of painterly bronzes, golds mixed with the glittery yellow pebbles stretching all the way to the shore. The sea was the lightest shade of green, a radioactive green tint with azure colours splashing at the shore as it caught the sunlight.

John sat down on the three Perspex stairs of the TARDIS as he began to push his white socks into his shoes, ready to feel the sand on his feet. He could hear the rushing of the ocean and the swirling of five giant turbo fans standing as tall as trees out of the water.

"Solar powered sands..." The Doctor began, having swapped into his fashionable bright red bow tie trunks. "This sand cleans up any rubbish that had been left on it by planet causes recycling itself! The waves are powered by the solar turbines! It's the most self efficient beach there is!" "There are many shoals of different types of fish! Some have evolved into Pic n Mix fish..." The Doctor continued to ramble on as John was testing the bright yellow sand out under his feet.

"Myself and Amy had the pleasure of eating the local delicacy last time we came here...Who is up for candy fish bits?" The Doctor exclaimed as he stared at John's gobsmacked expression.

"Come on Sherlockk!" The Doctor span around excitedly stumbling over his feet once more, as he shouted back into the TARDIS, realising Sherlock wasn't standing alongside them."

Sherlock had straightened himself up in the TARDIS after the bumpy unneeded ride. He was still deducting the TARDIS after all the racket it had made bringing them there.

He inspected the Doctors controls, flicking certain orange switches and reading the embossed words "MUSTARD" and "KETCHUP" written on two of the levers. He stared up at the monitor, wondering if he could turn it on, as continued to search the TARDIS in incredulous detail. He was deducting the TARDIS like a crime scene back home. The Doctor peeked his head round the TARDIS door to make sure Sherlock was alright, catching him in the act as Sherlock pushed another button.

"Don't touch things you don't understand Sherlock!" The Doctor scolded Sherlock with a wag of his finger, trying to hurry him out of the TARDIS before turning back around to keep an eye on what John was doing. Sherlock begrudgingly edged closer to the TARDIS doors, curiosity now getting the better of him.

"Just watch out for the spider crabs here!" The Doctor continued his muffled voice talking to John from outside of the TARDIS. "The natural mutation of this world has caused them to quadruple in size and glow fluorescent...they give a nasty nip John so be careful!" The Doctor shouted from outside the TARDIS doors as John began to enter the water.

Sherlock kept his full suit on, his pale skin completely covered up in the mock heat. John had followed the Doctor further down the sands to inspect the translucent still waters in front of him.

Fish jumped high out of the ocean, their insides visible to be seen; flashes of apple green and lilac purples adorned their streamline shapes, John called over to Sherlock as he watched the brightly coloured fish in front of him.

John gestured towards Sherlock to come closer, as he looked around to see a very unsure Sherlock, kneeling down to pick up sections of sand, inspecting every granule with a sceptical glance.

"Take a day off Sherlock!" John shouted back at him, rolling his eyes at his friend's stubborn nature.

Sherlock walked up to John with a bored expression.

"Dull, it's just a beach." Sherlock began expecting the Doctor would want to prove his alien nature by introducing him to something more...unusual than a beach.

The Doctor shook his head at Sherlock, as he began to start a speech about where they had landed.

"Sherlock..." The Doctor prepared what he was going to say before getting abruptly cut off.

The golden sand swirled through the whispy air combing together in a sudden whirlwind, as the whirlwind began to calm down and disappear, a strange figure was emerging from the inside of the sand, standing in the sands place was a robotic transparent man completely made from sand, like a wet sand sculpture starting to dry out, a hologram interface now standing directly in front of them.

"You were saying Sherlock..." John began taunting Sherlock, as he nudged the Doctor, both watching Sherlock's now dumbfound expression.

"This beach is protected, please be aware what you are doing is being watched!" The interface began with a sharp tongue, his sandy lips dripping granules of sand away every time he spoke.

"This is proto type 9023 of Space Florida" The Doctor began. "Each one has progressed through their time on this planet. The sands are now automatic and the everything is becoming recyclable, My how you've grown!" The Doctor excitedly grinned and stared at the interface, realising this hadn't been here last time.

"It appears they are more protective over their new models." The Doctor continued cautiously as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver scanning the Sand Man for vital signs. The Sand Man had now stopped talking, suddenly collapsing in front of them, combining together like a child's sand sculpture. His lips had already began to dry out, as he started to fade into a brightly coloured sand heap.

"Hmm why exactly are they so worried we would mess up their sands Doctor?" John asked suddenly realising the Doctor wasn't expecting an interface to be here...nor to collapse.

"I'm not sure John, there's something I'm missing... I can't quite figure it out yet." The Doctor said as he began to frantically sonic the sand, his eyes darted around violently inspecting the whole surroundings...something here wasn't the same as his normal trips he had taken with Amy...but what was different...

Sherlock tutted and huffed at the idea of this supposed magical Doctor not being able to do a simple deduction.

"Anyway boys, lets worry about problems later...problems are really boring...I have to show you the wide variety of fish here, some contain antifreeze to help freeze the ocean over in the modulated winter!" The Doctor began as he skipped over to the ocean, ignoring all signs of danger and focusing on spectacle and show.

Sherlock rolled his eyes following at a distance, as he realised just how much he was missing home...his deductions..his cases...Amy... He shook his head in denial as he pushed the last thought out of his mind, following John cautiously to the shore.

The light green waves lapped at the shore, the fish were an incredible specimen, jumping high out of the water with bright blue Doctor was picking up the fish and laughing at their change in evolution, everything had progressed so much since the last time he had been there with Amy.

Sherlock and John stood at the shore watching this mad man play with the bright blue fish.

"AHHHHHH"...

The Doctor suddenly gave a panicked scream, causing Sherlock and John to stare bewildered in his direction.

The fish in The Doctors hand had suddenly stopped breathing, his tiny runt exterior, falling floppy in The Doctors hand. The Doctor held it silently, his emotions beginning to well up at the creature unsure of what had just happened.

Suddenly fish started falling from the waves, landing in front of their feet, their usual bright azure glow now fading, as they struggled for breath.

"Doctor..why are these fish...dying?" John questioned, whilst Sherlock instinctively picked one up, deducting every last breath this fish still had in him.

"I don't know John, but whatever is killing such a beautiful species will have me to answer to." The Doctor fumed darkly with a solemn expression, as he stroked one of the antifreeze designed fish species, its fluorescent blue shades and purple hues now fading to a filtered muddy grey.

The Doctor sighed sadly as his sight line followed the path of the shore, a collection of dead fish now appearing in his vision up and down the sandy beach.

"Why is this happening?" The Doctor asked suddenly irritated and unable to keep his emotions together. He started kicking the sand in frustration, golden specks flying in Sherlock's direction.

Suddenly an alarm sounded over head...the giant wind turbine fans began to turn into tall sirens, watching over them like tall policeman of the shore.

"This is proto type 9023! You are causing a disruption in our factory! Please remove yourself at once, or we will use our means to remove you instead!" The sounds of the law suddenly surrounded them as John, Sherlock and The Doctor looked around in alert suspicion, trying to work out where the sound was coming from.

"Something isn't ringing true here..." The Doctor said as he looked around frantically for the culprit.

"Doctor...we landed abruptly without your direction..." Sherlock began to now help him see sense and deduct his way out of whatever was happening. "Clearly this is a trap of some sort.." Sherlock said unmistakably with an obvious expression. John looked at them both as the sudden realisation set in.

"A trap?" The Doctor began with venom, realising Sherlock could be right. "They should know better than to put me in a trap!" The Doctor shouted angrily up at the heavens his anger rising quickly, a dark storm cloud, taking over his thoughts.

"Calm down Doctor." John began giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"So think logically who would want to trap you?" "Or at least intimidate you?" John started with Sherlock finishing his sentence, trying to keep the Doctor's brain together.

"The only person that would try this is long gone, there is no way he could survive, and no one would want to help someone as evil as him..." The Doctor reasoned with his own thoughts, wondering if it was possible for his nemesis to somehow be brought back. If there was one thing that The Master knew, it was how to upset The Doctor, through the most miniscule of things.

Suddenly all idea of travelling for fun had left their minds...

"I suggest we get back to 221 B and work out what they are trying to achieve." The Doctor began as he stared at a lost Sherlock and John.

"Errrmm...Doctor...they've controlled the TARDIS to get you here...they may not...let you leave?" John reasoned with him trying to get him to see sense.

"Oh Johnnn Johnn Johnn." The Doctor said tutting and touching shoulders supportively with Sherlock and John. "You dooo underestimate me." "They may be able to control my TARDIS...but once I know something's up I can just change the position and flux regulator to cause the TARDIS to become untouchable. They won't be able to touch our ride back. Just might take a while to sort out the polarity schedule." The Doctor said with determination, adjusting his bow tie and ushering Sherlock and John back into the TARDIS quickly, shutting the doors and locking them inside with him.

Sherlock stared around the magnificent TARDIS structured walls, utterly bored. He peeked up finally after realising soon he would be heading back to London in real time, having now opened his horizons to the idea of time travel, he realised he hated it, even with its wonder, Sherlock would choose murder investigations over alien fish any day.

Mrs Hudson turned her key in the lock after arriving back from a tearful hospital visit with her sister. She was a shaken up mess, her sister was badly hurt with some broken ribs and currently in critical condition. Her head was all over the place. She pushed the door open, and dropped her bags in a heap on the floor, pulling out a tissue to wipe the tear stained makeup from her wrinkled face.

"Which sort of car with blacked out windows would hit into my sweet sister..." Mrs Hudson whimpered to herself as she wiped her feet on the mat and slowly shuffled into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. "Some people in this world..." She continued coaching herself back to reality to sit at the table, holding her head in her hands for a second.

She heard a sudden whirl and grinding from upstairs, stopping her in her tracks. She tried to snap herself out of her sombre mood, as she made herself another glass of water and started to slowly head up the stairs to 221 B. Her tired feet creaked on the floor boards as she heaved herself up the stairs with all her might.

The door was shut, which was unusual. She opened the door to see a giant blue box standing in the middle of the room. Mrs Hudson stared in the direction of the blue box, bafflement adorning her expression, followed shortly after by the opening of the TARDIS doors and John, Sherlock and The Doctor clambering out talking frantically about "The Master".

"He can't possibly be alive!" The Doctor continued letting Sherlock and John leave before he shut the door, all completely oblivious to Mrs Hudson standing directly in front of them.

"Sherlock! Look at the mess you've made!" Mrs Hudson began irate, still in a state of shock, looking around at the broken glass on the floor, books spread everywhere, assuming the TARDIS had caused this.

"Mrs Hudson?" John and Sherlock asked looking up at an upset, confused Mrs Hudson, her tear marks had stained her cheeks a light grey, her expression wavering.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor added also now realising Mrs Hudson had been crying.

"How about a nice cup of tea?" John said encouragingly to her, helping her to sit on the sofa.

The Doctor began to agree that a nice sit down and catch up with his Amelia would be best.

Sherlock sat down in his armchair staring directly at Mrs Hudson sitting opposite, on the red leather sofa. Searching her for answers, realising she wasn't yet ready to talk.

"Where's Amelia?" The Doctor began energetically, heading into different rooms shouting and jumping through to each one.

"Ponnndddd?" He exclaimed excitedly..."Where are youuu hiddinggg Pond?"...

After hearing no reply, his tone of voice began to get slightly more frantic.

"Pond.?...Amelia?" The Doctor asked once more still unable to find her.

"Mrs Hudson..." The Doctor asked hastily re-entering the room, searching her frantically for answers.

"Did Amy say anything to you about going out?" The Doctor asked quickly as he stumbled over his words hounding Mrs Hudson for an answer.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked shortly now staring directly at the Doctor whose face was riddled with guilt and unanswered questions, his old eyes filled with regret.

John came back from making a cup of tea, as he noticed Sherlock and The Doctor frantically searching the room, chucking pillows on the floor, ripping the book case to shreds, the glass on the floor being trodden on.

The Doctor suddenly realised he hadn't looked in Sherlock's room because the door had been shut. He darted in that direction, Sherlock tight on his heels.

They both entered cautiously, swinging the door open.

The broken periodic table was smashed on the floor, Sherlock's drawers had all been pulled out, clothes ripped and burnt were laying strewn across Sherlock's knife stabbed white duvet sheets. Sherlock noticed a ginger hair laying on one of the pillows, as he realised Amy had slept in here recently.

"She's been here Doctor." Sherlock said picking up the single hair and pocketing it into his petri dish hoping it might have some residue to what had happened to her.

The Doctor span round quickly to face Sherlock, he was holding a crumpled piece of post it note in his hands trembling. He read the note out loud, anger filling his facial expressions.

_NOTE: _

_I know who you are Raggedy Man_

_Come and Play_

_JM _

_X_

The Doctor glared at the piece of paper, his anger beginning to cloud his thoughts as he grasped the note almost ripping it from the tension in his hands.

Sherlock also couldn't control his anger, his teeth started to grit at both Moriarty and the uneasy feeling that this was slightly The Doctors fault.

"Why did we have to go to your stupid Space Florida!"Sherlock began his aggression aimed directly at the Doctor as he held back his spit. He growled viciously at the Doctor.

"Amelia is in trouble again and it's your fault!" Sherlock continued, holding his fists together in a tight ball, trying to hold back a punch.

"What the hell is going on!" John suddenly shouted hearing Sherlock and The Doctor from the other room. The Doctor wasn't looking angry anymore, he looked completely lost...his heart and mind had disintegrated as he just stared into Sherlock's eyes believing every spiteful word that was coming out of his mouth. It was his fault. He had left Amy again. He had been the cause of all this. Moriarty wanted him. He would use Amy to get to him. Amy needed help and fast.

"John we need to find Amelia straight away, we need to be careful it seems Moriarty knows of the Doctor...what he is. This is a new game he is playing." Sherlock reasoned with John as he picked up and scouted more evidence, the scattered pieces on the floor of his bedroom, becoming rapid dangerous puzzle pieces.

"Doctor, we have to be cautious here...he knows who you are somehow." John said whilst Sherlock continued exploring hastily on the floor. "You can't give in, we will save Amy...don't lose hope...and don't get angry!" John shouted as he tried to snap The Doctor back to reality before giving Sherlock and The Doctor a warning glance, the last of his speech directed at both of them.

The Doctor finally snapped out of his austere manner and started to think.

"Sherlock...John...tell me everything you know about this spider, James Moriarty." The Doctor demanded through gritted teeth.


End file.
